Stray Cats
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: <html><head></head>AU after victory. No gratitude to Roy, Ed and Co. Ed think about normal life, but... Het. Slash as Ed's nightmares.M for violence.AU после Того Дня.Рой, Эд и прочие не заслужили благодарности.Эд хочет хотя бы нормальной жизни,но... Гет.Слэш в кошмарах Эда</html>
1. Пролог

От автора: я про себя этот фик называю Санта-Барбарой, потому что он затянулся и герои начали чудить. А ещё из этого фика вы узнаете, что у автора запад на востоке и печень слева. На моей карте Крета находится там, где у людей Восточная пустыня. Почему? Потому что мне название понравилось.

Пролог

Едва оставшись один, он бросил чемодан в угол и прямо в мокрой одежде повалился на хрустнувшую ржавой сеткой койку. Ткнулся носом в колючее казённое одеяло. Запах влажной шерсти, запах многодневной пыли… Единственное минуту назад желание – спать – пропало: взбунтовалась память. Он напряженно сел, бессмысленно теребя пуговицу: надо бы в ванну, смыть дорожную пыль и прилипчивое наваждение, но в душевой приюта сегодня женский день. Надо бы раздеться и лечь, но насквозь промокший и заляпанный рыжей грязью светлый дорожный костюм как будто оставался его последним доспехом перед…

Синее сукно на столе, и только что задранный от гордости нос упирается в столешницу, источающую запах пыли, старой шерсти и пролитых чернил. Привет, землячка! Фабрика в моём родном городе тоже производит шерстяную ткань, много-много шерстяной ткани, идущей потом на все эти столы, мундиры, одеяла, крашеные в набивший оскомину казённый синий цвет. Если сейчас сказать нет, братик, куда мы пойдём? Без дома, без денег, со справкой об окончании пяти классов? Через год половина моих бывших однокашников будет пасти овец, а другая половина – вскакивать впотьмах под сиплый гудок ткацкой фабрики, кроме разве что Уинри… Нет, нельзя здесь, сейчас, думать ни о ней, ни о брате, он сам… Это всё равно, что вывалять их в этой грязи…

Тот, кто позади, медленно, очень медленно, наматывает его косицу на кулак, и невольно приходится запрокидывать голову. Фюрер Бредли осуждающе смотрит с портрета. Дальше – тяжёлый взгляд синих глаз – никуда не деться от этого цвета. Медленно, очень медленно, заставляя голову запрокинуться ещё дальше, тяжёлая рука ложится на шею, а другая начинает тягучее движение где-то у ключицы, следуя за изгибами стальной пластины переваливает через плечо и плавно течёт вдоль беззащитной спины. «И неправильно ответил на последний письменный вопрос. Но я-то знаю, чего ты на самом деле стоишь, и замолвлю за тебя словечко, только ты…» Резкий толчок, роняющий его лицом на стол. Вспорхнувший листок где-то там, за краем стола, словно за краем горизонта, невидимый, беззвучно опустился на синюю ковровую дорожку… Одна часть мозга фиксирует всё, что вываливают на неё вдруг невероятно обострившиеся пять чувств. Другая мечется и кричит. Как? Что? Нет? Что же делать? Шок. Абсолютный. Парализующий ужас. Бесцеремонные чужие руки, от которых нет никакого спасения. Неужели нет никакого спасения? Если сейчас… Он почти физически ощутил, как локоть правой, стальной руки врезается в рёбра полковника, и прикосновение шерстяной ткани, и тёплой плоти, и хрупких костей под ней, словно металл может чувствовать… только представил… И закусил до крови губу - но что тогда? Терпи. И это, чёрт побери, только начало!

Скрип двери за спиной – как отмена смертной казни.

«Зайдёте ко мне после экзаменов, господин Элрик», - бесстрастно и сухо говорит полковник. Эд, взмокший, красный, растрёпанный, выбегает в коридор, едва не оставив в спешке плащ.

С тех пор он долго боялся оставаться с начальником один на один, особенно после неудачной попытки смыть оскорбления кровью. Не однажды на его плечо во сне ложилась тяжёлая рука и бесстрастный голос произносил: «Долг платежом красен…»

Эдвард с трудом стянул мокрые вещи, надел сухую смену белья и потянул проклятое одеяло, чтобы завернуться в него. Стоявшую в изголовье подушку нацепил, как треуголку, и глянул в мутное зеркало: вот так и пойдешь инспектировать, хорош, да, а чаю горячего всё-таки не мешало бы.

Немножко развеселился, представив лица встречных, но в изголовье смятой кровати обнаружилась синяя пижама, какие выдавали воспитанникам. Это было уже что-то. Она к тому же и впору пришлась. Эд, морщась от холодных прикосновений, натянул обратно мокрые боты и поплёлся разжиться кипяточком, а то и едой.

Все здания государственных приютов строились по единому проекту, разве что стандарты время от времени незначительно менялись. Это был один из первых, построенный ещё при фюрере Мустанге, почти сразу после войны с Кретой. Спальни и лазарет находились по одну сторону учебного корпуса, а столовая и рабочие корпуса – по другую. Эда как раз поселили в одной из пустовавших спален мужского этажа, стандартной «четвёрке». За кипяточком придётся идти через учебный корпус, где сейчас вовсю идут занятия. В пижаме. Дай бог, чтоб не было перемены – к чему нам лишние свидетели?

И уж никак не ожидал, что всё получится именно так. Уже на подходе к столовой Эд услышал за спиной неприятный женский голос, и цепкая лапка ухватила его за плечо.

- Эй ты, бесштанная малявка! Почему не на занятиях? Почему не в форме? Это ещё что такое, я спрашиваю? – вторая старушечья лапка мелькнула где-то на краю поля зрения и, вцепившись в волосы, за косицу развернула к себе «нарушителя».

Эд увидел высокую, прямую как палку, «классную даму» старой закалки в форменном платье, какие отменили к обязательному ношению ещё десять лет назад, только уже без знаков различия.

А напротив оторопевшей женщины стоял какой-то воплощённый педагогический кошмар: размером с некрупного ученика, косматое и небритое существо, в застиранной ночной пижаме, раздолбанных ортопедических ботах, и при этом с какой-то царственной осанкой. Правая рука сжимала ручку небольшого потрёпанного чемодана, а левая крутила на цепочке серебряные карманные часы, подвешенные к широкому армейскому ремню, надетому прямо поверх пижамной курточки. Из пасти существа торчал пожёванный шнурок от ворота пижамы, а на лице было такое выражение, как у неожиданно разбуженного лунатика.

«Чур меня!» - ясно читалось в глазах учительши.

Существо отпустило часы и протянуло даме руку, обтянутую грязной белой перчаткой. Потом, подумав, стянуло перчатку зубами и произнесло низким, властным, хорошо поставленным голосом:

- Прошу извинить мой внешний вид: издержки путешествия. Агент Восточной страховой компании, Хоэнхайм. Господин директор в курсе, просто, видимо, ещё не успел всех уведомить…

А про себя подумал: надо будет обязательно добыть школьную форму, если придётся шифроваться, хотя бы со спины… и издалека…

Педагогика Аместриса не отличалась разнообразием, но вот дети… Были они какие-то пришибленные, как неживые. Эд попал в самую гущу перемены. И никто из них не смеялся, увидев этакое чучело. Ни один.


	2. Часть первая

Часть первая

Сырость была ещё страшнее холода. Мундир отяжелел вдвое и не грел, а резкий ветер поздней осени выдувал последние остатки тепла. Эд и Рой выбирались из окружения. Разжечь костёр и обогреться – какая простая и опасная мысль. И всё же Эд не удержался, чтобы не поддеть полковника.

- Почему вас не назвали Вечно бесполезным алхимиком? Эх, огоньку бы сейчас!

Он сидел на неудобных, но относительно сухих корнях большого дерева, привалившись спиной к стволу, ощущая, как ледяное железо вытягивает жизнь из остатков его маленького тела, и порой проваливаясь в беспокойный сон. Силой воли заставлял себя выныривать на поверхность чёрного омута. Вторые сутки ждал подвоха. Хотя их с полковником уже давно связывало что-то вроде боевой дружбы, несмотря на постоянные перепалки. Вот, кажется, и пришёл конец этой зыбкой дружбе.

-… наступит переохлаждение, ты же с медициной знаком лучше меня. Иди сюда, вдвоём теплее.

- При одном условии, полковник, - Эд как будто шутит, но на самом деле сейчас как взведенная пружина. – Вы повернётесь ко мне спиной, и если вздумаете распускать руки, я сломаю их обе! И ещё нос! – он уже почти кричит.

На другой стороне поляны, где в предрассветных сумерках белеет перевязанная голова Мустанга, раздаются странные булькающие звуки. Это полковник, зажимая рот руками, давится от смеха.

А ведь действительно холодно.

Прошлый день они провели в стогу сена, и у Эда вся левая рука в синяках: не спать… как это будет пошло… на сеновале…

Нервы ни к чёрту. Уже пару лет он не закатывал своих знаменитых на весь штаб истерик – всё же он уже не ребёнок.

- Я уже не ребёнок, и я уже не так беззащитен, и давно вас не боюсь! И перестаньте ржать на весь лес, не то сюда сбежится вся армия Креты.

- Надо же, - утирая выступившие от смеха слёза, пробормотал Мустанг. – Ты до сих пор меня боишься, малютка Эд! Как же я был прав! Успокойся, ты не в моём вкусе, я ни разу не изменял своим девочкам. Просто когда я увидел тебя во второй раз, золотой ребёнок, я понял, что ты абсолютно без тормозов, и что скоро тебя окончательно разбалуют, а кто-то должен же заставить тебя работать…Нужен был шок, нечто такое… выбивающее почву из-под ног, вгоняющее в совершенный ступор. И у меня, кажется, получилось. В этот момент кулак молниеносно оказавшегося рядом Эда врезался в скулу полковника.

- Что-то подсказывает, что мне сойдёт с рук это маленькое нарушение субординации.

- Да, я, пожалуй, заслужил, - сказал полковник, потирая лицо. – А теперь иди сюда, цыпочка, я тебя согрею.

«Как же далеко продвинулся фронт за это время? Где-то сейчас Уинри и дети? Надеюсь, мои ребятки не дадут её в обиду».

Эд с полковником всё же нашли какое-то дупло и забились в него, скрючившись и сцепившись, как сиамские близнецы, и Эду снилось, будто они с Алом задремали, обнявшись, на подводе, возвращаясь с ярмарки в соседнем городке тёплым летним днём.

«Как он изменился за эти годы, - думал, засыпая, полковник, - Бешеный Эд – и конспирация… И я бы ещё понял, если бы Ал с его бездомными кошками, но Стальной… Это ж уму непостижимо… Бедные сиротки!»

После неразберихи, последовавшей за Тем Днём, организовали Временное правительство, создавшее некую видимость власти, за которую всё время велась подковёрная борьба. И оно худо-бедно пыхтело уже семь лет. Мустанг каким-то чудом пережил первое время смуты, и удержался в штабе при бездарной военной реформе, но Эду, кажется, повезло меньше. Сперва его при расформировании института государственных алхимиков оставили на действительной службе в должности майора, намекали на его ценность, а спустя всего месяц он оказался в страшной дыре на восточной границе, в гарнизоне, недосягаемо далеко от ещё не до конца оправившегося брата и беременной Уинри. Уинри Элрик.

И два года Эд не видел никого из прежней жизни, кроме бывавшей наездами Уинри, да подраставших близнецов, которые родились уже в Ризенбурге. Отпуска ему не давали. Едва Ал смог переносить дорогу, Уинри перебралась вместе с ним к бабушке Пинако. Та чувствовала себя тоже уже не лучшим образом, но все вместе они могли бы сойти за одного взрослого, как невесело шутил Эд.

А потом они уже насовсем появились в новом доме Эда: брат, жена, дети, - и с удивлением обнаружили, что Эд по-своему позаботился об увеличении семейства. Взял на попечение двух уже не маленьких сирот, до этого промышлявших, чем бог пошлёт. Перед войной это странное семейство кроме Уинри и братьев состояло из собственных трёх сыновей и дочери Эда, пяти разномастных приёмышей и не поддающегося подсчёту количества живности. «Старший сын», едва ли пятью годами старше самого Эда, первый из подобранных им малышей, учился в медицинском колледже районного центра и мечтал о столице, он считался уже человеком самостоятельным. Уинри разрывалась между хозяйством и мастерской, но уверяла, что у неё «столько маленьких помощников». «Через пару лет станет ещё легче, уже внуки пойдут, старушка», - подбадривал её Эд. Хотя кто-кто, а он знал, что через пару лет будут не внуки, а очередная бойня. Потому что в последнее время подозрительно хорошо относился к своим служебным обязанностям. И каждую свободную минуту отдавал семье и детям. Дети звали его «папа Эд», а брата – «папа Ал». Больше всех этому поначалу почему-то противилась Уинри, но потом ничего, привыкла. Её все дети звали просто «мама». Ал… Ал был кормильцем семьи. Пользуясь правом старшего брата, Эд запретил Алу в каком бы то ни было виде связываться с государством. Тот начал с приведения в порядок путевых заметок братьев, поделил их на науку и беллетристику, издал... Альфонс стал довольно известен в научных и писательских кругах. Основал книгоиздательский дом «Элрик бразерс». Расширил сеть мастерских «Автомейлы Рокбелл». И был главой совета попечителей окружного «Дома призрения дряхлых, малолетних и слабосильных». Легендарный же алхимик Эдвард Элрик как-то поизгладился из памяти народной. И разве что изредка кто-то из новых знакомцев спрашивал Ала, тем более редко, что Эд был больше известен как Стальной, не родственники ли они. Ал отвечал, потупив взор, что земляки и дальние родственники, конечно же, и даже есть некое фамильное сходство, разве вы не обратили внимания? А где же он теперь, участливо спрашивал интересующийся. Женился. Работает. Ещё один вундеркинд, из которого вышел обыкновенный занудный взрослый. Очередной пшик. Я вас не очень разочаровал?

Ал был постоянно в деловых разъездах. Начало войны с Кретой застало его где-то на юге, точнее Эд сказать не мог. Сам он едва ли за пару дней до начала событий взял с Уинри обещание немедленно навестить бабушку Пинако, и лично загрузил вещи и продукты в старенький грузовичок, относившийся к хозяйству мастерской. Затемно он ушёл на службу, откуда его уже не выпустили: ожидался «налёт штабных», внеочередная ревизия из самого Генштаба, и Эд почти не сомневался, кого там увидит. Зря они наводили лоск в старой, казалось бы, давно потерявшей оборонительное значение крепости. Но смогли всё же продержаться целую неделю, боевая алхимия рулит. Может быть, даже против дальнобойных пушек, если их вовремя заметить… Конечно, уцелеть в этой мясорубке удалось только двум бывшим госалхимикам, да и то одному пришлось тащить другого ночью к лесу, потому что тот был контужен.

И Эд, встречавший инспекторов, и Рой, покидавший Столицу, знали: война всё спишет. Был претендент на фюрерское кресло – и нет его.

- Да. И повлияйте как-нибудь на этого безумца, он, кажется, ваш бывший подчинённый, - добавил бригадный генерал НН, напутствуя Роя перед поездкой. – Я уже устал отказывать ему в отставке дважды в месяц. Передайте, что армию он покинет только вперёд ногами, и напомните, что у человеческой трансмутации нет срока давности.

Сперва Эд решил, что ещё не до конца проснулся. Всё-таки он простыл. У него поднялась температура и начался бред. Там было много старого и много нового – даже химеры на основе гомункулов. Эд звал маму, но почему-то пришёл полковник и уложил его в постель, укрыл до самого подбородка и положил руку на лоб. Заботливо улыбнулся – и вдруг навалился всей тушей, зажал рот, перехватил руки… «Ал! Помоги!» - простонал Эд и перелистнул очередную страницу кошмара. Он был в сарае какой-то фермы, подвешенный к потолочной балке за руки с таким расчётом, чтобы ни соединить руки, ни дотянуться ими до какой-либо поверхности было невозможно, и едва скрёб ногами пол. Автопротезы пока были при нём, но отключены, и представляли собой всего лишь груду тяжёлого, бесполезного железа.

А в двух шагах – парни из армии Креты в своей зелено-бурой форме. Эдвард в последнее время видел это во сне не однажды, потому что были к тому немалые основания, и не сразу поверил в реальность происходящего.

- Очнулся, Стальной? Как мило, – произнёс молодой офицер, подходя поближе и спокойно глядя сверху вниз. – Какой подарок для правительства Креты, богатейший источник информации в двух шагах от границы. У нас много вопросов к тебе, мы заплатили фермеру золотом и надеемся окупить свои затраты. Что произошло в столице в Тот день?

- К-какой день? – Эд тряхнул золотыми кудрями, пытаясь ухватить ускользающую реальность. Жар волнами расходился по телу. Болела голова. Ныли вывернутые руки. Сколько же он провисел? – Вы меня с кем-то спутали.

Ох, как же некстати он расклеился!

- Приметы…Правая рука и левая нога – автомейл. Кроме того, со слов фермера, спутник звал тебя «Стальной».

- Бывают похожие э…м… травмы.

- Светлые волосы, золотые глаза, восточный выговор. Трансмутированная одежда. Ты ведь её без круга трансмутировал, да, уникум? Отличное умение, очень пошло бы на пользу армии Аместриса, если обучить хотя бы пару сотен, остальных можно отпускать домой. Но ты почему-то отказался. Наверно, плохо просили. Философский камень, человеческие трансмутации и прочая мелочь. Для начала, например, что-нибудь о той системе подполья восточного округа, которой кое-кто занимался последние три года.

Позади раздался сдавленный писк, и Эд, скосив глаза, увидел полковника в таком же дурацком положении, да ещё с разбитой физиономией. Сопротивлялся.

- Восточный говор в восточном округе. Отличная особая примета. Я обыкновенный лавочник.

- Обыкновенный лавочник уже давно обоссался бы со страху. Вот эта вещь, - офицер вытянул из кармана обычный гаечный ключ, - Госпожа Элрик… и не смотри так, а то я решу, что ты трансмутируешь предметы одним взглядом… так вот по слухам госпожа Элрик лупит им по твоей бесценной голове почём зря. А у нас в Крете предпочитают использовать и то и другое по назначению.

Он резко крутанул ключом влево и вправо, и Эд не выдержал, закричал.

- Полегче, - прошептал он, облизывая прокушенную губу. – К вашему сведению, ощущение такое, как будто заново отрывают руку. От болевого шока, бывает, и умирают. Разве Уинри вас не предупреждала, когда одалживала ключ?

Короткое замешательство. Ага, как же! Она не у них!

- Я спрошу при очередной встрече.

- Давай-давай, спросит он! – заорал Эд в своём обычном стиле. – Да здесь таких гаечных ключей больше, чем людей с восточным выговором!

- Наконец перестал отпираться от очевидного факта, Элрик.

- Хрена в глаз! Уинри мой механик!

Поворот ключа.

- Нелепо. В области, где тебя каждая собака знает. Не зли меня.

- И ты меня тоже, - сквозь сжатые зубы пробормотал Эд.

- С каким удовольствием я порезал бы тебя на маленькие кусочки, золотое будущее кретской алхимии…

- Я быстро кончусь, - сердито буркнул Эд.

- Но этот совершенно бесполезный тип – у нас и без него достаточно информаторов в вашем генштабе, - вступил второй офицер, сидевший за столом в относительно тёмном углу. – Можно начать с него.

- Да я его в лесу встретил, мне он до фонаря…

- Ну хватит пыжиться, - старший офицер поднялся и подошёл ближе. – Вчера пустили под откос поезд, третьего дня был налёт на штаб Уларской полевой бригады. Интересно, ты мог бы восстановить поезд? Или моих людей?

- Да пошёл ты, - упрямо сдвинул брови Эд. Этот хмырь был ему знаком по «визитам дружбы равных» - что-то вроде помеси совместных учений с экскурсией по военным объектам аместрийского приграничья для офицеров дружественной Креты.

Рывок ключа. Эд весь сжался. Напрягшиеся мышцы как будто завязались в узлы. Живот просто скрутило.

- Как негостеприимно, господин Элрик. Мы здесь всерьёз и надолго. NN прекрасный городок. Тот же приют – просто чудо архитектуры.

- И он пополнится вашими стараниями!

Новый поворот ключа. Эда вырвало.

- Ну да, у да. Вы так трогательно заботились о них. Давайте пригласим их сюда. Они, наверно, без вас скучают? Захватим с собой на прогулку в Крету… столько, сколько надо, чтобы вы стали сговорчивее.

Эд собрал остатки сил и плюнул. Недолёт. Поворот ключа. Темнота. Свет. Холодная вода стекает по облепившим лицо волосам. Тёплая кровь капает из носа. Жив.

- Жив? Это чудно. Мы не спешим.

Первый офицер не торопясь подошёл к Эду, вынул складной армейский нож, распрямил блестящее лезвие. Провёл холодной сталью по шее пленника. Зашёл со спины и резким движением отрезал косичку.

- А это для вашей семьи. Вдруг они волнуются – где вы и как. Всё, что боевой товарищ смог принести из-за линии фронта жене… простите, вдове героя.

Эд забился, как пойманная бабочка с уже изрядно потрёпанными крылышками, и тут левый бок пронзила резкая боль. Нож?

- Доктор, что с ним? Сделайте что-нибудь! Насколько он сейчас опасен? Уложить его?

- Ему сейчас лучше не шевелиться. Это сердечный приступ. Хотите, чтобы жил, обращайтесь аккуратнее.

Это старость, малыш. Двадцать три. Или, если считать правильно, на такой работе год за три, - пятьдесят семь. Немыслимо…

Спустя какое-то время Эда уложили на пол. Пол был земляной, и это было такое счастье… Доктор со шприцом в руках присел рядом с левой рукой, и набирает жидкость из ампулы, пускает из иглы маленький фонтанчик, и все трое невольно следят за его жутковатыми манипуляциями. А рука между тем осторожно и быстро скребёт по полу…

- Это всего лишь снотворное. Там, куда мы отправимся, нам никто не помешает. И есть одно экспериментальное лекарство, развязывающее любой язык.

Каменные щупальца взметнулись из пола и спеленали всех троих кретян.

- Зачем же, - просипел Эд, - эти фокусы с ключом, *** и ***! Где же он, кстати?

Он обвёл взглядом комнату, чувствуя, что всё плывёт, и увидел: на столе, на другом её конце. С трудом волоча за собой две бесполезные железки, он пополз. Комната показалась Эду бесконечной, ножка стола – как фонарный столб. Нет, она росла, уходила всё дальше в недосягаемую высоту. Чувствуя, что уже не в состоянии рисовать круги, он повалил стол на бок и снова пополз за отлетевшим в другой угол, неуловимым ключом. Рывок. Боль на мгновение стряхивает сонную муть. Ещё рывок. Теперь и нога на месте. Только в глазах потемнело. Воздуху! Где-то здесь должна же быть дверь.

- Никогда… не думал… что однажды… сделаю это сам… по доброй воле…- алхимику казалось, что он говорит громко, но из горла вырывались шёпот и свист. – А вот так… давно мечтал… попробовать… - и запустил гаечным ключом по макушке ведшего допрос офицера.

Где же, ***, дверь? Скрученные напряжением мышцы отказывались слушаться. Эд наконец углядел расплывающуюся дверь, она открылась и – чего он так боялся – вошли ещё двое. Будет тебе преобразование без круга, сволочь!

Тут он узнал вошедших, хотя они то и дело меняли очертания. «Это мои детки, - с гордостью и теплотой подумал Эд. – С сюрпризами, как все Элрики…»

Один из парней наклонился к нему, губы бывшего госалхимика в последний раз дрогнули, и янтарные глаза остановились. Парень перевернул Элрика на спину и приложил ухо к груди. «Умер», - констатировал он и обернулся к спелёнутым кретянам. «В-вы!»

Полковник Мустанг взвыл. Второй парень молча подошёл к нему, перерезал верёвки и жестом предложил следовать к двери.

- А эти? – руки отказывались слушаться полковника. За дверью что-то ухнуло.

- Нет времени.

- Можно, я его понесу?

- Себя донеси, - хмуро буркнул парень, таща Мустанга за шкирку. И тот поразился, до чего мальчик похож на Эда. Нет, не чертами, а выражением лица и интонациями. Родственник? Гомункул? Полковник похолодел и осторожно заглянул молодому человеку в глаза. Красные. Ишварит?

Снаружи была небольшая заварушка, и в суматохе Рой выпустил из виду чернявого парня, который тащил Эда.

Второй, который при свете дня оказался несомненным ишваритом, потянул Роя куда-то совсем в сторону. «Через три дня будете в столице, в лучшем виде, вы, ценная жертва!» - сказал он и подмигнул.

И они прибыли в столицу в обещанный срок. И победу Мустанг встретил одним из великих бригадных генералов, выигравших войну для бездарного продажного правительства, которые ближе к концу войны совершили «тихий переворот», подмяв под себя все ключевые посты. А позже и фюрером стал. Решил, что пришло время строить. Женился на Лизе, выгнал её наконец из армии и уговорил родить ребёнка. Но семья семьёй, а хобби у него осталось прежнее – хорошенькие девушки.

И вот в один прекрасный вечер, когда он возвратился в свой фюрерский кабинет, секретарша сообщила, что фюрера Мустанга в кабинете ждёт посетитель.

Секретарша у него была юная и ослепительная. Выпускница спецкурсов, про которую знающие люди шутили: «Коня на скаку остановит», и испуганно прикрывали рот рукой, оглядываясь. Кто попало просочиться мимо неё в кабинет не мог.

- Мне – можно, - строго сказал не представившийся ночной гость, покачав перед её носом часами на цепочке, и бесцеремонно вошёл, а секретарша, сама не зная почему, не воспротивилась.

Мустанг, не глядя на девушку, в пол-уха выслушал доклад, он только что отвёз домой из оперы Лизу, пытался сосредоточиться на работе. Дел сегодня предстояло ещё много, а тут ещё этот чёртов посетитель. В голове ещё крутились обрывки арий. Напустив на себя вид раздраженного и занятого человека, он прошествовал через тёмный, освещаемый лишь настольной лампой кабинет к окну, с важной задумчивостью поглядел вниз, и лишь потом – на большой кожаный диван, где в углу скорчилась маленькая, какая-то вся жалкая фигурка посетителя.

- Рой, - проскулила тень в углу замогильным голосом. – Рой, у тебя есть что-нибудь выпить? Выпей, напейся сегодня за меня, Рой, я даже напиться не могу после того, как вынул из своей печени вот такой швеллер… Я старая развалина, Рой, у меня нет ни одной целой кости, ни одного своего зуба, от меня осталось меньше половины. Зачем я ей такой? Зачем я им такой?

- Что? – в руках фюрера на мгновение вспыхнул яркий белый свет, озаривший комнату. Вбежала испуганная секретарша.

- Уууу… уиииии… Уинри вышла замуж за… а я вернулся…

Мощная затрещина снесла Эда с дивана, и фюрер Мустанг загремел где-то под потолком:

- Да! Такой ты действительно никому не нужен! Сейчас Лора принесёт нам молока, и я буду поить тебя молоком, пока ты не придешь в чувство!

- С-спасибо, полковник, - прошептал Эд, сидя на полу. – Мне уже легче. Если я снова распущу нюни, можете меня пристрелить.

- Ну вот, опять возись с тобой. Я-то думал, ребята из Креты выполнили за меня всю грязную работу, - вздохнул фюрер, помогая гостю подняться. – Лора, принесите, пожалуйста, чаю. Где же зимуют ракообразные? 

Странный пассажир сошёл на станции Ризенбург в пятом часу утра. Поезд стоял всего минуту. Много ли надо, чтобы один человек заскочил в третий вагон, а другой спрыгнул с подножки пятого? Приехавший уверенно зашагал по перрону, слегка прихрамывая.

- Не впервой у нас? – улыбнулся молодой дежурный по станции. Странный малый. С пустыми руками. – Надолго в Ризенбург?

- Насовсем, - откликнулся путешественник, и улыбнулся так счастливо! Казалось, солнце только и ждало этой минуты, чтобы разогнать утренний туман. Оно осветило незнакомца всего, окатило золотой волной, и он весь засиял: золотые волосы, золотые глаза, опушенные рыжеватыми ресницами, даже светлый плащ, казалось, светился.

Сунув руки в карманы, насвистывая, незнакомец направился своей дорогой. И был он такой славный, счастливый, золотой, родной, свой-пресвой, что дежурный сам засиял и светился этим отраженным светом, пока…

Эд на цыпочках вошёл в сонный дом. Перешагнул через спящую на коврике кошку – та глухо мурлыкнула и исполнила перед вошедшим приветственный танец, при этом глядя так, будто извиняется за остальных обитателей дома, не бегущих с радостными криками навстречу. С приоткрытой кухни тянуло свежезаваренным кофе. На кухонном столе, придавленная пустой, ещё тёплой чашкой лежала записка: «Буду в среду. Л.» Л.? Кто это – Л.? Кто-то новенький? А почерк совсем как у брата. На детском высоком стульчике – крохотный носок. Неужто и вправду внуки?

Эд на цыпочках поднялся на второй этаж, открыл знакомую и в то же время незнакомую дверь. В доме что-то неуловимо переменилось, какие-то мелочи. Но его вело сердце. И сердце не ошибалось: глупое, влюблённое, растерзанное сердце.

Уинри спала, свернувшись калачиком, на правом боку, лицом к стене. Светлые пряди падали на лицо, и солнечный луч легко по ним скользил. Эд прилёг рядом, погрузился, как в омут, в её запах, в обволакивающее сонное тепло. Прильнул к любимой, долгожданной всем телом. Осторожно погладил тёплую руку. Осторожно сдул волосы и поцеловал нежную кожу между лопаток. Там была почти незаметная родинка. Туда как раз доставали губы, если не тянуться…

- Щекотно, - пробормотала сквозь сон Уинри. – На поезд опоздаешь… - Видимо, ей продолжало что-то сниться.

Эд шепнул: «Ничего», - продолжая нежно целовать её и гладить, сонную, податливую. Вот она не открывая глаз повернула к нему лицо, губы приоткрылись, и Эд осторожно, как к редчайшей и очень хрупкой драгоценности, прикоснулся к ним. Она приняла поцелуй. Ответила, и когда губы разомкнулись, вдохнула, словно вынырнув из-под воды, и открыла глаза. Тут же зажмурилась и в суеверном ужасе прошептала: «Эд?» Они рванулись друг к другу словно сумасшедшие, как будто стараясь наверстать четыре года разлуки, и долго кружились в золотом тумане, и вынырнули из него лишь когда внутри видавшей виды кровати что-то хрустнуло. Эд мимоходом соединил руки, приложил их к кровати, прижимаясь к Уинри. Потом какая-то хитрая искра мелькнула в его сияющих озорных глазах. Он снова хлопнул в ладоши и осторожно провёл по ушкам Уинри. Она почувствовала лёгкое покалывание, как от небольшого электрического разряда.

- Что это?

- Подсудное дело, - хихикнул Эд. – Золото, - и нагло ухмыльнулся. – Пришло наше время, Уинри. При этом фюрере я могу выкидывать любые коленца.

И она поразилась, какой сладкой музыкой на его языке звучало её имя.

Эд счастливо смеялся, продолжая ласкать её. Какой-то новый Эд. Он явился с того света не только с новыми шрамами, но и с новой радостью, она таким Эда не видела с тех пор, как… как его мать слегла? Уинри чувствовала, что Эд уже почти на пике, и что ему настолько хорошо, что сейчас он закричит, запоёт от радости, от непереносимого счастья, и приложила палец к его губам, и запечатала их поцелуем. Потом шепнула, тая в его сладостно-усталых объятиях:

- Шшш, разбудишь маленького Эда.

- Внука?

- Сына.

Эд не разжал оплетающих её тело рук, только спросил изменившимся голосом, словно впервые наткнувшись взглядом на детскую кроватку:

- Как это понимать? Кто это – Л.? Что это значит?

- «Л.» значит «люблю». Я снова замужем, Эд…

И сама испугалась – так он замер, побелел, стал хватать ртом воздух, и она поняла: сердечный приступ. Она же всё-таки врач.

Носочек, записка, поезд – всё это сложилось у Эда в голове в неутешительную картинку, и он почувствовал, как летит в чёрную пропасть, а маленькие цепкие ручки отщипывают

по клочку от его истерзанного тела.

- Держи, - сказала Уинри, когда Эд наконец смог оторвать взгляд от мирно посапывающего малыша с лицом Триши Элрик, и протянула платочек, в который было завёрнуто что-то мягкое. Косичка.

- Значит, её не погребли под звуки гимна, - прошептал Эд, стараясь не разбудить племянника. – На памятник я, конечно, не рассчитывал, но могилка-то хоть у меня есть?

- Нет. Ал запретил. Сказал, что чувствует: ещё рано.

- Не поверил, но решился… Передай… - он сделал несколько беззвучных движений губами, но так и не смог выговорить ни «брат», ни «Ал», - что теперь самое время. Значит, своим счастьем я кретиносам обязан? А я, понимаешь, думал, как полковник тебе скажет?

- Разве он знал?

- Ага. Наблюдал трагическую гибель героя из первого ряда. Жалел, что руки связаны, а то бы похлопал.

Да что ж его, подменили что ли? Где крики, где сломанные о стену предметы? Когда его на восток переводили, он, ещё в больнице, так бесился, что тумбочку рукой проломил. А сейчас только глаза его выдают. Ну и губы. Улыбаются – и дрожат. И это очень страшно.

- Эд, - Уинри накрыла его руки своими, - поверь, за тобой я замужем или за Алом, особого значения не имеет. Важно, что ты вернулся, значит, теперь всё будет так, как раньше.

И увидела, как его огромные золотые глаза всё больше темнеют и округляются.

- Уинри, нет, замолчи, пожалуйста, мне уже хватит хороших новостей на сегодня, - жалобно попросил Эд, но она, как будто не в силах уже остановиться, продолжила:

- Не делай такое лицо, как будто даже не догадывался. Всё началось ещё здесь, в Ризенбурге.

- Когда Ал шёл на поправку?

- Нет, значительно раньше, я же помню вас обоих столько же, сколько себя. После его возвращения просто случилось то, что не могло не случиться. И на востоке я была так счастлива с вами обоими. Если бы мне предложили выбрать кого-то одного, я бы, наверное, сошла с ума. Да я и сошла с ума, когда мне принесли вот это! – она осторожно, как ядовитую змею, приподняла двумя пальцами косичку.

- Знаешь что, - всё с тем же замогильным спокойствием сказал Эд, - мне надо всё это хорошенько обдумать. Пойду-ка я заварю чай, а ты поспи ещё.

Эд заскочил на кухню. Сверху донёсся рёв Эда-младшего. Как трогательно, да… 

Эд-старший на цыпочках прошёл по коридору, прощальный взгляд скользнул по картинке на стене. Это рисовала Юки, младшая сестра «старшего сына». Молодая счастливая Уинри, слева от неё Ал, похожий на доброго медведя, справа Эд, встрёпанный воробей, который, кажется, не стоит, а скачет от распирающей его энергии. Кажется, он тогда сказал, что дурачков по росту строят. И щёлкнул девочку по носу. Как будто не десять лет прошло, а все сто.  
>Потом Эд на цыпочках вышел на улицу и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.<p>

Было начало десятого, время затишья, когда все, кому надо, разошлись по местам учёбы и работы. Но деловые разъезды ещё не начались. По вымершим улицам Эд без приключений добрался до вокзала, перехватил в буфете безвкусный вчерашний пирожок, ни словом не ответил на заигрывания молоденькой буфетчицы и поспешил к билетной кассе.  
>- Тётя Роза, - спросил он у пожилой внушительной кассирши, - когда ближайший поезд на Столицу?<br>Дежурный с удивлением смотрел на утреннего пассажира, вокруг которого, казалось теперь, клубились готовые разразиться грозой тучи. Тётя Роза прикрыла рот рукой. Покачала головой.  
>- Только в среду, Эд. Разве что военные тебя в какой эшелон пустят. Часы-то, небось, у тебя давно отобрали?.<br>- Нет, тётя Роза, оставили на память. Хотя официальной силы они уже не имеют. На чём ещё можно поскорее уехать отсюда, ну хоть куда-нибудь? – заорал он так, что стёкла в окнах зазвенели и привокзальные голуби с шумом взмыли в небо. И добавил шёпотом: - Пожалуйста…  
>Странный малый всё же уехал с военными, показав им свои часы. Пустите, мол, по старой памяти, или вроде того.<br>- Кто это был, тётя Роза? – спросил бессменную ризенбургскую кассиршу юный дежурный.  
>- Это старший Элрик, ох, бедный мальчик, - и дежурному было невдомёк, как это мальчиком можно назвать такого старого и тёртого дядьку, пусть и не вышедшего ростом. – Бедный, бедный мальчик. Жизнь, говорит, не треснувшая чашка, её не транс… транс…мутируешь…<p>

Уинри с маленьким Эдом на руках вышла на кухню, где уже царила привычная утренняя суета. У плиты на специальной ступенчатой табуретке стояла маленькая, чёрненькая Юки и большими деревянными щипцами мешала кипятившееся в огромном баке бельё. Она немного приболела, но без дела сидеть не могла. Пятилетняя Сара чистила картошку, внимательно глядя золотыми глазами на текущую из-под ножа ровную стружку. Двухлетняя Триша, высунув язык, старательно малевала на стенке нечто похожее на алхимический круг.  
>«Вернётся, - думала Уинри, - не ко мне, так к брату. И к ним – вернётся».<br>Старшие дети уже убежали в школу, и сдвинув оставленные ими грязные чашки и тарелки в сторону, Уинри обнаружила листок в переплетающихся мокрых окружностях – никуда не деться от алхимии – заставивших разбежаться чернила.  
>Сверху убористым почерком Ала стояло лаконичное: «Буду в среду. Л.» Затем крупным, четким, с небольшим наклоном влево почерком чертёжника, каким Эд заполнял разные официальные бумаги, недрогнувшей рукой выведено: «Передай Алу, что самое время». Перечёркнуто ровно, как по линейке. И ниже милыми каракулями, которые клубились в письмах и дорожных записях: «Всё равно л.»<br>Конечно, вернётся.

- Я, полковник, был, где и все. Немножко здесь, немножко там. Защищал страну по-своему. Раньше я думал, что это мы живое оружие, ан нет. У нас хоть голова своя была. Со временем обязательно расскажу, фюреру будет полезно. Поздравляю, кстати, и очень прошу: пожалейте эту страну, скоро она уже не выдержит.  
>- Пожалею, если ты…<br>- Помните: обе руки. И нос.  
>- Вот же дурак, тьфу на тебя! Мне позарез нужны верные люди. Личный алхимик фюрера – звучит?<br>- Только никаких больше стальных, оловянных, деревянных…  
>- Личная блондинка? Ручная креветка? Соглашайся, у нас тут молоко за вредность дают. Такой вредина как ты получит мнооого молока…<br>- Убью! – взревел белугой Эд.

- Воот, таким ты мне нравишься больше.  
>- Что там происходит? – удивлённо спросил секретаршу зашедший в приёмную майор Фьюри. – К фюреру можно?<br>- Уж и не знаю, - вздохнула Лора. – Там какой-то совершенный псих. А охрану фюрер отослал…  
>Фьюри заглянул в замочную скважину и застонал:<br>- Ой, мамочка, конец нам всем пришёл! Тот день – два!  
>Но вместо того, чтобы убежать, рванулся в кабинет, чайный поднос явно упал на пол, послышались визги, хрусты, проклятия…<br>- Что за сумасшедший дом? - Спросила Лора, входя.  
>Фьюри опустил на диван посетителя, которого трудно было узнать. Он посмотрел на Лору так, что девушка растаяла под этим медовым взглядом. Несмотря на опыт в отражении атак рвущихся в кабинет. Так и есть: поднос на полу, посуда перебита.<br>- Минуточку…  
>Ночной гость сделал пару движений, похожих на те, что сопровождают трансмутации.<br>- Без круга?  
>Сервиз был как новый, пятна с ковра исчезли.<br>- Да, только чай придётся заваривать снова. Так вкуснее.  
>Без круга. Как фюрер. Только фюрер всё равно плохой алхимик. «Мало соединять руки, понимая, что ты сам формула. Надо глубоко знать, что происходит. Я-то недоучка, вот Эд… золотая голова… был…» Про этого Эда в целом он особо не распространялся.<br>Из «старожилов» в штабе сейчас был только бригадный генерал Армстрог. Лора набрала внутренний номер, вызвала Армстронга к фюреру, и с замиранием сердца стала ждать.  
>- Генрал, я пущу вас в кабинет при одном условии: вы сначала скажете, кого фюрер принимает, не то я умру от любопытства.<br>Покраснев от смущения и натуги огромный генерал склонился к замочной скважине, заглядывая в полумрак кабинета.  
>- Это старина Фьюри.<br>- А второй?  
>- Там ещё кто-то есть? Где? Не вижу… А, это… это… этого не может быть! – заорал Армстронг, скрываясь в кабинете.<br>- Вот же!  
>И тут стены сотряс крик:<br>- Эд!  
>Поднос снова грохнули, констатировала Лора.<br>Зазвонил телефон.  
>- По какому поводу вечеринка? – спросила трубка голосом Лизы Мустанг. У той были свои источники информации.<br>- Из-за какого-то Эда. Кто он вообще такой?  
>В трубке что-то пискнуло.<br>- Стальной алхимик, - и гудки.  
>Ну не хотят говорить, и не надо, что ж тогда как с маленькой? Лора тихонько потянула из стола яркий журнал с любимым комиксом от «Элрик бразерс». У неё и под подушкой такой же… Ничуть не похож. Ну, если только самую капельку.<br>На шум как бы случайно заглянул Кейн из архива, который всегда был не прочь к Лоре заглянуть.  
>- Кто там у вас буянит?<br>- Дед мороз.  
>- А по правде? Только мне и строго по секрету?<br>- Стальной алхимик, - Лора надула губки.  
>- Фигассе? - присвистнул Кейн, припадая к скважине. – Ну, теперь наш штабной дурдом окончательно укомплектован буйными элементами. Я читал его личное дело – только тебе и строго по секрету – держись от него подальше. Мятеж в Лиоре, покушение на фюрера Бредли, подозрение в государственной измене. Нарушение всех трёх алхимических запретов. Знаешь, кого он трансмутировал? Брата – тот его в детстве поколачивал, он и… Да ещё маму до кучи. Ради часов госалхимика в двенадцать лет соблазнил…э… м… одного начальника. В начале войны пропал на кретской гранце, предположительно перешёл на сторону противника. Преобразование без круга, между прочим.<br>- Ну, это я уже видела, - улыбнулась Лора и тут заметила стоявшую в дверях Лизу.

- За это могущество он часть своего тела отдал. А ещё на его совести детский приют, где он перед самой войной…  
>- Достаточно, - сказала Лиза ледяным тоном. – Освободите дорогу, я хочу обнять это чудовище.<br>В сумерках Эдвард Элрик, личный алхимик фюрера, вприпрыжку спускался по лестнице генштаба, когда увидел крупную фигуру неподвижно сидевшего на ступеньках человека. Чувствовалось, что он здесь давно. Эдвард, помахивая конвертом, адресованным некоей Уинри Элрик (Прости, что почти не расспросил тебя, навещу вас при первой же возможности, прости-прости-прости) уже видел впереди синий почтовый ящик, но фигура, выпрямившись, преградила ему дорогу. Мужик на две головы выше, похожий на медведя, облапил его и пробасил:  
>- Братик, возвращайся, пожалуйста, я без тебя просто умираю…<br>Эд прижался к нему лицом и заплакал.

- Пожалей эту страну, - патетически заявил фюреру его новый личный алхимик. – Помни, для чего она была создана: брать и только брать. Выжимать из своих граждан силы, радость, самое жизнь. Пришло время отдавать долги.  
>- Ты просто одержимая комплексом вины креветка, - усмехался фюрер. – У тебя одни долги кругом. С кем я связался!<br>- Это с кем я связался? Кстати, я так и не понял своих новых должностных обязанностей. Зачем вам я? Дыры в бюджете алхимией затыкать? Да какой из вас к чёрту фюрер? Вам только шашкой махать, а соратники вас подставили, и разменяют через пару лет как проходную фигуру.  
>- Какой ты умный, Стальной, - саркастическая ухмылка.<br>- Ввести в армии мини-юбки для всего состава, за счёт чего поднять уровень довольства граждан, а экономика встанет уж прямо сама! Вот и вся ваша политическая платформа! А-а-атлично!  
>- Да где ты таких слов набрался?<br>- В лагере.  
>- В ла..?<br>- Ну да, с моим характером это был всего лишь вопрос времени. Библиотечка у них была довольно жалкая, но я ради языковой практики прочитал её всю, это так, к слову. Ребята из политических там - представляешь! – организовали что-то вроде лектория. И театр…  
>Эд замер, глядя куда-то вдаль.<br>…Так вот, у нас в стране определенных специалистов просто нет. Придётся где-то подзанять, до тех пор, как свои не подрастут. Помни, сейчас главное – люди. Ты же всегда думал о людях. А у нашей Родины на этом месте большая четырёхсотлетняя пропасть, которая, в случае чего, проглотит тебя со всеми фюрерскими цацками.  
>…Армия больше одной седьмой населения – вот наш смертный приговор. Мы и с алхимией скоро вылетим в трубу. Если все эти солдаты и офицеры не найдут себя в мирной жизни… Если те несчастные дети, что каким-то чудом остались живы, так и вырастут без присмотра… Если ты не дашь людям идею… Ты слушаешь меня?<br>Прошло всего три дня с возвращения Эда, и два из них он провёл неизвестно где, а за третий умудрился совершенно уболтать и достать Мустанга непонятными словами, а также заинтриговать намёками на свои таинственные и опасные приключения.  
>- А ещё чему ты научился кроме непонятных слов?<br>- Ну, на кифаре играть.  
>- С автопротезом?<br>- Да. Уинри всё-таки гений.  
>- Ты собираешься с ней мириться?<br>- А где я, по-вашему, был эти два дня?  
>- Стальной, - пропел фюрер, уже полдня жаждавший реванша, - разве ты не мог пойти к кому-то другому? К другой женщине? У тебя кроме неё никого никогда не было?<br>- Ну, если ты не в счёт, - Эд аж позеленел и сжал кулаки.  
>- Я мог бы тебя познакомить…<br>- Не утруждайтесь, я сам как-нибудь. Потом отчёт представлю, как водится.  
>Так уж сложилось, что второй моей большой любовью тоже была женщина-автомеханик. Остальные обычно пугаются моих железок, но далеко не всех это останавливало… несмотря даже на то, что я вечно занят. Секретарша ваша вон на меня уже запала, фюююрер…<br>- Ну, мысль хорошая, - твёрдо сказал Мустанг, предвкушая что теперь-то на время от Эдда избавится. – Опиши мне всё подробно начиная с Того дня и до того момента, как я запру тебя в пустом кабинете наедине с канцелярскими принадлежностями.

- Вот, написал, даже в двух экземплярах. Обещал Юки сценарий для новой картины «Эрик бразерс студио».  
>- Кто это – Юки?<br>- Да доча моя.  
>- Ещё один безумный папаша. У Хьюза хоть одна была, а в твоих я уже запутался.<p> 


	3. Часть вторая

Часть вторая  
>… Всех куда-то унесли. И меня тоже. Я смог вставать только через неделю, и сразу побежал к брату. Ал был похож на покойника, да и на Отца был похож, и лицо, и трубки эти, провода, шедшие к нему со всех сторон, только довершали сходство.<br>- Брат, - сказал я, - держа неживую, еле тёплую руку, - мы с Уинри поженились. Главврач нас расписал, прямо в палате, у него есть такое право. Думали, я помру, - я злорадно ухмыльнулся. – Теперь срочно поправляйся, чтобы побить меня.  
>В отчёте просто напишем – навестил брата…<br>И упал на госпитальной лестнице, когда возвращался обратно. Сами б вы попрыгали с одним костылём, полковник.  
>Это даже как будто на руку было – я тянул с выпиской из госпиталя, особенно когда узнал, что меня ждёт. Уинри меня навещала регулярно, палата госалхимику положена отдельная, и все дела.<br>Кроме жены ко мне ходил один хмырь усатый. Все друзья либо в больнице, либо под следствием, либо то и другое, вот как я. Нашлись какие-то люди, думающие, что имеют право судить, быстренько прилипли к государственной машине Аместриса, как тот Энви на шею Йоки. Хотели всю правду, а получили шиш. Мне очень удачно кусок бетона прилетел на голову. Тут помню, а тут не помню, хоть режьте.  
>Чем он только не грозил. Тюрьма, расстрел, допрос с пристрастием. Уходите, говорю, мне и так плохо. Болен я. Кроме Уинри никого и ничего не помню. И точка.<br>- Мы дадим вам время подумать, - важно сказал он, и ещё в больнице мне оформили перевод в Энск, и звания госалхимика лишили раньше, чем всю шарагу распустили. Часы я, конечно, припрятал на память о собственной глупости. Ещё подписку, сволочи, взяли, что если я буду алхимией пользоваться, припомнят мне человеческие трансмутации. Так вот начался в стране бардак, реформы всякие, и я закатился в уголок, как мелкая монетка. Разве что была теперь в моём личном деле нехорошая пометка, с которой я три года из казармы почти не вылазил.  
>В отчёте напишем – был переведён приказом номер такой-то…<br>В конце концов снял какой-то угол у старушки, чтобы когда Уинри с Алом приедут, на улице не ночевали. Жалование у меня упало не в пример, а ешё брату на лекарства, на книги-почтой много уходило. Я втихаря алхимичил, пробавлялся мелким ремонтом за еду, то да сё…  
>И вот иду я как-то домой со службы, темнеет уже, а навстречу вроде два мальчишки. Городок у нас маленький, все друг друга знают, и дети ничьи так поздно не ходят гулять. Чужие, вижу, дети. Первая мысль была дурная – граница, шпионы. Мало ли – дети. Я и сам в молодости ого-го как зажигал! И вдруг тот, который побольше, говорит:<br>- Господин офицер, не хотите девочку?  
>Я чуть не упал. Вот этот маленький чёрненький жучок – девочка? Для офицера?<br>- Или мальчика? – говорит это поганец как-то уж совсем безнадёжно и просительно на меня смотрит. А в животе у него урчит на всю улицу. Дал я ему по шее за такие слова, подхватил обоих и притащил к себе домой. Велел им воду греть и мыться, а сам побежал к соседке за молоком.  
>Вот она удивилась.<br>- Ты что, - говорит, - кошку подобрал?  
>Ага, даже двух.<br>- Сегодня праздник, - сказал я, усаживая их за немудрящую трапезу. – У моей жены близнецы родились. Ваши братья. И не спорьте с отцом. Сегодня гуляем, а уж завтра я за вас возьмусь.  
>Они у меня замечательные.<br>Старший сын – врач. Он всю войну прошёл – мобилизовали – а теперь доучивается, здесь же, рядом, в университете. Читает запоем всё подряд, прямо как я.  
>Юки художница. У нас в доме почти нет фотографий, только её картинки. Комиксы «Элрик бразерс» тоже она рисует, это была её идея. Она очень любит готовить, но за эти годы почти совсем не поправилась и не выросла, в меня пошла.<br>Гершик ишварит. С той стороны, из Креты. Границу нелегально перешёл, с годовалой сестрёнкой на руках. Их тут прижали, они туда, там – сюда. От всей деревни двое остались. К языкам фантастические способности. Мой сын.  
>Маленькая Шоша, наоборот, долго молчала. Она красавица, вылитая Уинри в детстве. Они похожи как… как фото и негатив.<p>

Близнецы мои, Маэс и Ури, рыжие, как два апельсина, и я всё время дразню ими Уинри, а она уверяет, что тётя Пинако в молодости рыжая была. Хотя такой её уже никто не помнит. О, эти чокнутые алхимики, нас с Алом скоро переплюнут.  
>Сара больше всех лицом на меня похожа. Но характер не в пример мягче. Я помню её совсем маленькой, даже меньше, чем Триша сейчас. С Тришей и Эдом-младшим (В честь меня! Представляете!) у нас ещё всё впереди. Они так похожи на мою маму, особенно Эд. Не зря они его Эдом назвали, это просто маленький ураган.<br>Да, мы вообще странная семейка, полковник. Тётя Сара приходилась маме двоюродной сестрой, а где-то на фамильном древе тёти Пинако присутствует Хоэнхайм, неспроста он всё время рядом крутился. Я и на это забил, потому что второй Уинри на свете нету.  
>У Мурзика давно своя семья, но все так и зовут его Мурзиком, потому что Ал его приволок. Подобрал где-то на вокзале во время своих разъездов. Он, помню, всё наесться не мог, кусочки по подушку прятал. Из дома убегал… На автопротез так и не решился, скачет на деревяшке. На войну не взяли. Расстраивался.<br>Мартина мы назвали в честь соседа, Мартиноса-кретиноса. Был в Энске такой чудак, городской алхимик. Прихожу я к нему и говорю, так и так, денег у меня кот наплакал, а собираюсь я ни много, ни мало строить дом. Мы как раз сына ждали. Помоги, говорю. Как алхимик алхимику. От тебя требуется, чтобы ты рядом стоял и молчал о том, что видишь, и дом этот за свою работу выдал. А остальное мы с братом сделаем.  
>Он-то много лет думал, что я знаю два-три фокуса для починки старья, а в остальном полный дилетант, и пошёл больше из любопытства. Сыграли мы с Алом в ладушки, а Мартин стоит бледный и спрашивает, какого *** и *** мы хороним свои способности. Чтобы они нас не похоронили, отвечаю. Меня, между прочим, из госалхимиков разжаловали, работать запретили и взяли подписку о неразглашении. То есть вдохновенно вру. На самом-то деле мы легли на дно по доброй воле. А для чего, уж вам-то полковник, лучше всех известно.<br>Мартинос-то нас и запалил. В скором времени меня попытались выкрасть. И пришлось показать, что я умею работать не только головой, но руками и ногами. Раньше времени. Всё случилось раньше времени, всё…  
>Вообще на восточной границе население весьма пёстрое. Когда ишвариты перешли на легальное положение, оказалось, что их у нас под боком уцелело предостаточно. Из той половины Ишвара, что осталась за Кретой, тоже подтянулись, когда у кретиносов началась очередная борьба за чистоту нации. Поляне, потомки бывших лояльных подданных Креты, через одного реваншисты: не могут простить Аместрису захвата их области, хотя уже больше полувека прошло. Переселенцы с севера. Их сюда загнали после войны с Драхмой, поменяли местами с частью полян. Они против Креты, потому что Крета Драхму проглотила и не поперхнулась, но и не за Аместрис, который захавал и их дом тоже.<br>Городской приют в Энске, тот самый, построен ветеранами Ишварской бойни, совесть их замучила, тем более, им дали участки, очищенные от ишваритов. Города здесь ещё туда-сюда, а деревни, хутора – иногда лучше не соваться.  
>Помните, полковник, как вы навестили меня года три спустя? Оказалось, что в гарнизоне много близких вам по духу офицеров, старых знакомых. Мне стали как-то больше доверять, словно своим глазам они верить боялись…<p>

Помните, вы сказали, что только такой псих, как я, мог обрасти семейством в этой местности, ввиду приближающейся бойни, без гроша за душой и с тюрьмой в перспективе? Помните, я бил себя пяткой в грудь и орал, что собираюсь жить, а не помирать. Что этим детям надо помочь сегодня. Ведь у меня были дом, и деньги, близкие, и меня никто не преследовал, и моя алхимия у меня была – буквально в крови, а у них кроме себя не было ничего. Всех бездомных котят мы подобрать не могли, но раз в неделю я навещал Энский приют, показывал ребятам кое-что из алхимии и физподготовки. Я со всей наивностью пытался продлить тот отрезок более-менее счастливой, обыкновенной жизни, что неожиданно мне досталась. Я знал, что вернув Алу тело, мы заживём, и делал всё, чтобы не разочароваться. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, мы ведь хотели позаботиться ещё и о Родине.

Да не к войне – к мятежу я готовился! Мой фюрер. После того вашего визита я обшарил всю область, а служба в крепости стала лишь прикрытием. Но Крета начала экспансию на два-три года раньше, чем мы предполагали. Они совершили странный рывок, и я нескоро узнал, почему. Мы надеялись получить власть и навести порядок в стране, пока они будут переваривать Драхму и встретить войну уже в совсем, совсем другой стране. Такой облом. Труд многих людей пропал, ну, не совсем даром. Отчасти удалось подменить нашей системой то, что развалили реформаторы. Мы с Алом не были ключевыми фигурами сети, которую создавали. Мы должны были стать чем-то вроде сюрприза в этой хлопушке.  
>Меня подзабыли в столице. Стальной алхимик стал персонажем детских комиксов (и недетских тоже), анекдотом. Эдвард Элрик стал офицером с мутными перспективами, нищим и многодетным. Хорошо хоть фамилию жены вы меня взять не уговорили. Блистательный Альфонс Элрик преуспевал в науке и бизнесе и поддерживал своего непутёвого братца.<br>Короче, мы были счастливы.  
>И вот, когда мы уже были готовы к выступлению, пришлось обороняться.<br>Я как чувствовал, что вас не просто так прислали, я ждал провокации, а кретиносы просто зашли как к себе домой, и всё. Нет ни мятежа, ни претендента на фюрерское кресло, ни безвестного майора-неудачника. Как можно быть таким наивным идиотом, мой фюрер, и собираться поднять мятеж, одновременно считая, что каждый гражданин поддержит офицера правительственных войск?  
>Кой чёрт понёс вас на эту ферму?<br>Благодаря вам, я провалялся несколько дней. Гершик успел доставить вас в Столицу и вернуться – он ни за что не хотел бросать в беде своих соплеменников. От него-то я и узнал, что сволочи, которые меня допрашивали, вывезли Энский приют. Подчистую. И ещё в округе дети начали пропадать. И что за обоими этими вещами стоит, судя по всему, профессор Маренгоф, от которого Гершик и Шоша в своё время сбежали. Энские жители видели похожего человека.

Я решил, что теперь прятаться не имеет смысла.  
>Трансмутировал себе липовые документы, похожие на те, что ребятки добыли в очередном партизанском рейде, нацепил вражескую форму и отправился прямиком в пасть дракона. В Крету. Благо границы как таковой теперь не было. Я хотел начать с города Гухова, про который Гершик рассказывал.<br>И вот на перрон с поезда, похожего и не похожего на те, в которых я таскался половину своей жизни, сошёл некто Эдвард Эрлих, офицер добровольческой армии, уроженец восточных, тьфу, теперь уже западных, территорий, долечивающийся после ранения в руку и желающий навестить родину предков.  
>Сошёл я, стало быть, иду себе, и думаю, где бы заночевать. Одна рука у меня забинтована и на перевязи, сами понимаете, почему. Потому, что к их форме белые перчатки не положены. Во второй - чемодан. И тут за эту руку меня кто-то хватает. Женщина. Молодая.<br>Я уже по дороге понял, что про Крету знаю гораздо меньше, чем думал.  
>Помнится, зная, что рано или поздно женюсь на Уинри, я тоже специальную литературу конспектировал. Что ни говори, практика всегда отличается от теории.<br>Вот и сейчас – красивая, пестро разодетая девушка пыталась отцепить мою руку от чемодана, глядя на меня наглыми жёлтыми глазами, меча скороговоркой:  
>- Эй, молодой, красивый, давай погадаю тебе, всю правду расскажу.<br>Встречается со мной взглядом и меняется в лице.  
>- Ты… в этой форме… Ты из какого табора? – и колечки золотистых волос возмущённо подпрыгивают.<br>- Из табора Хоэнхайма, - ухмыляюсь я.  
>А она понимает меня как-то по-своему, пугается и убегает.<br>А я стою, глядя вслед красотке, похожей на мою потерянную сестру, и пытаюсь вспомнить, что же Гершик мне рассказывал о кретских цыганах.

- Я тебя сперва жуть как боялся. Мама меня в детстве цыганами пугала, говорила, вы детей крадёте.  
>- Кто – мы?<br>- Ну вы, цыгане. Спасённый народ.

Я, оказывается, походил на людей какого-то кочевого племени, много лет назад покинувшего свою страну после какой-то таинственной катастрофы. Золотые волосы. Золотые глаза. Это меня ещё тогда смутило. Вот потому я и ляпнул про Хоэнхайма.  
>- Стой, - кричу. Куда уж там, убежала.<br>В тот день я обегал полгорода, информации об исследованиях никакой не нашёл, зато обзавёлся солнечными очками. После того, как меня выкинули из одной пивнушки, показав объявление на входе: «Собакам, ишваритам и цыганам вход восперщён». Крета удивляла всё больше, я ведь как бы был офицер, проливавший кровь за родину… новую родину… Акцент у меня был, конечно, его не смог исправить даже лучший учитель в мире, мой сын, и пара бесед с патрулями стоила мне нервов. Местный говорок был мягче и звонче нашего. Я забрёл в библиотеку, порылся в газетах, проштудировал какой-то статистический справочник довоенного издания – тут тебе и данные, и карты. Когда меня выгнали из закрывающейся библиотеки, нашёл, наконец, гостиницу, и отправился спать, думая, как же так разговорить местных, не слишком подпадая под подозрение. Я очень хотел посмотреть местные книги по алхимии, и думал сделать это ближе к утру: алхимия здесь была наукой для служебного пользования. Придётся опять применять кротовый способ…  
>Мне снилось, что я снова на той чёртовой ферме, и ко мне подходит Энви в форме кретского офицера. Он раскрывает нож, проводит по моей щеке и подхватывает языком выступившую рубиновую каплю. Потом его рука скользит за ворот моей рубашки… Я вскрикнул и вскочил. Нет, это был не Энви. В полутьме номера блеснули знакомые жёлтые глаза. Давешняя знакомая мягко толкнула меня обратно на кровать, её руки снова скользнули по моей шее. Я ждал, знал, что сейчас будет. Пальцы наткнулись на тёплый металл и замерли.<p>

Так уже было, когда на армейской вечеринке я, в усмерть пьяный, лежал в объятиях одной весёлой вдовы, вознамерившейся лишить меня невинности. Стоит ли говорить, что на тот момент я уже успел застолбить Уинри и скучал по ней невыносимо? Стоит ли говорить, что вид человека, пришедшего на гулянку, и с головой пропавшего в первой попавшейся книжке, безумно раздражал многих в гарнизоне, где пьянство являлось чем-то естественным? Помню, как, погружённый в интересный трактат, неизвестно какими судьбами оказавшийся на этажерке со слониками, я и не заметил, что было в моём чудесным образом не пустевшем стакане. Потом я словно выключился и включился, ещё не до конца осознавая реальность происходящего. Была уже тёмная комната, и решительная вдова, споткнувшаяся о мои болты и гайки. А меня понесло, я устроил на неё настоящую кавалерийскую атаку, ко всеобщему веселью друзей за картонной стенкой. Ну а когда выполз, морщась от света, в соседнюю комнату, под дружный гогот присутствовавших, - ещё и драку. Вот после драки меня уже не поили…

Руки цыганки продолжили своё движение. А я, в своём нормальном состоянии, знаете ли, очень настороженно отношусь к простым тёплым прикосновениям. Я их боюсь. Они делают меня слабым. Я боюсь быть слабым.  
>- Что это ты тут делаешь, сестрёнка? – прошептал я, замерев.<br>- Ты мне нравишься, красавчик, - ответила она совершенно спокойно, как будто ничего из ряда вон не происходило, мягко взяла мои руки (одна по-прежнему забинтована, хотя теперь ясно, что болеть там нечему) и прижала к подушке где-то над головой.  
>Лёгкий шорох, щелчок, резкий свет. Я лежал на гостиничной койке, прикованный к изголовью, «сестрёнка» продолжала издевательски поглаживать мой заголённый живот вдоль длинного вертикального шрама. И в комнате было ещё двое цыган. Один стоял, целясь мне в лоб из пистолета, а другой сидел, раскачиваясь, верхом на стуле.<br>- Поговорим? – улыбнулся он.  
>- Ну что ж, - ответил я. – Давайте знакомиться. Меня вот Эдвардом зовут, а вы кто такие?<br>- И правда, смешно разговаривает, - обернулся сидевший на стуле к своему напарнику. И уже мне: - Вопросы здесь мы задаём, усёк? Ты откуда такой взялся?  
>- Из Аместриса, - спокойно ответил я. – Можете взглянуть на документы, если не верите.<br>- У меня есть глаза и уши, - ухмыльнулся он в ответ. – Ты говоришь, как ишварит, а почему? Ты прячешь железную руку, а зачем? Ты цыган, а носишь эту поганую форму, это ж вообще уму непостижимо! Ты шпион, что ли? Или просто псих? Ещё Хоэнхайма приплёл с какой-то стати….

- Ну, вообще-то, это мой отец, - сказал я истинную правду, и тут они зашлись хохотом, все трое.  
>Это уже потом мне рассказали, что я назвался сукиным сыном или ублюдком, ведь Хоэнхайм давно стал одним из отрицательных персонажей цыганской мифологии.<br>- Ну точно, чокнутый, - проговорил сидевший, утирая слёзы.  
>- Дикий аместриец, – держась за живот, прошептал другой.<br>- Потерянное колено Ишвары, - усмехнулась девушка, довольно похлопав меня по животу.  
>- Весёлый ты парень, Эдвард. Сын Хоэнхайма, - вздохнул главарь. – Только кончай нам по мозгам ездить. Что тебе здесь нужно?<br>- Вы тоже ничего, ребята, - улыбнулся я. – Если бы вы взглянули на документы… Я еду в Уларск, навестить родину предков. А по дороге заглянул к вам, в Гухов. Повидать профессора Маренгофа. До войны я интересовался его работами по биологии… - тут я понял, что они как-то тяжело на меня смотрят. - Ага, вижу, вы его тоже знаете.  
>В это время раздался требовательный стук в дверь. Все трое аккуратно поменяли позицию. Девушка слегка прижимала меня к койке, а моей шеи уже касался нож. Парень с пистолетом стал у двери так, чтобы она, открываясь, заслонила его. Старший скользнул к окну и осторожно глянул вниз.<br>- Ждёшь кого-то?  
>Я помотал головой.<br>- У нас гости только до двадцати трёх, - пробасила за дверью горничная. Ещё один сюрприз Креты.  
>- Я понял, - откликнулся за меня главарь.<br>- Так, - вздохнул он, возвращаясь на место. – Теперь ещё эта шайка. Всё чудесатее и чудесатее… Рассказывай.  
>- Ваша очередь, - спокойно ответил я. – Информация за информацию. Это будет равноценный обмен.<br>- Нет, - твёрдо сказал главарь. – Я с кем попало в сделки не вступаю. Мы сейчас пойдём побеседовать в более тихое место. И если не хочешь аккуратную дырочку во лбу…  
>- Да что ж за хрень такая! – заорал я. – Врываются среди ночи, выспрашивают всякий бред, ещё тащить куда-то собрались! Наверно, стоило не разговаривать с вами, а сразу задницу надрать!<br>В дверь, бранясь, застучала горничная.  
>- Да? – заорал я ей. – Ушли уже! В окно! Я их выкинул!<br>Меж тем мои гости рядком лежали на полу, оглушённые деревянными кулаками, рванувшимися одновременно из стен. Я сидел на кровати, всё ещё в наручниках, и в руках у меня было по ножу – бывшие прутья спинки кровати – так, на всякий случай.  
>Я повязал непрошенных гостей их же собственной одеждой, обыскал, навёл порядок, потом растолкал главаря.<br>- Вот теперь можно и побеседовать.  
>- Ох, блин, чем это меня так? – пробормотал он потирая голову. – Словно бревном огрели.<br>Сам не понимая, как близок к истине.

Для отчёта: Кретские цыгане – потомки жителей Ксеркса, жившие на выселках, за пределами круга. Ведут кочевой образ жизни, в основном на юге Креты, малочисленны. Хоэнхайма, о котором у них предание, не любят, как единственного человека, выжившего в пределах круга. Наряду с ишваритами и некоторыми другими народами считаются второсортными людьми. Я вступил с ними в контакт с целью получения информации о лаборатории профессора Маренгофа, и через них вышел на местное подполье.

- Хороший ты парень, Эдо, - сказал, улыбаясь, Горгиш, как будто не он вчера был готов порезать меня на кусочки.  
>Моих новых знакомых, с которыми мы в конце концов чуть не спалили гостиницу, звали: молодого с пистолетом – Софуш, старшего – Горгиш, и девушку – Таис.<br>- Дай посмотреть, - протянул я руку к кифаре.  
>- Вот так. И вот так, - поправил он меня, и улыбнулся, когда у меня что-то получилось. – Это у нас в крови.<br>- А как ты зашёл в гостиницу?  
>- Отвёл глаза, заговорил зубы…<br>- Это что, тоже у нас в крови?  
>Мы сидели рядом у костра. И впервые за много лет ночёвка в чистом поле меня устраивала.<br>- Ну, - усмехнулся Горгиш, - психология, она интернациональна. Я изучал медицину, в том числе и в этой области, пока была такая возможность. Маренгофа я помню по столичному университету. Я тебя этим фокусам научу. А ты меня научишь своим. Расскажешь, как освободил руки. И как нас вырубил.  
>- Вот так, примерно, - я соединил руки и преобразовал ближайший камень в статую зубастого божка. – Ты можешь попробовать, но я не ручаюсь. Это алхимия.<br>Он вскочил.  
>- Мы… мы спасены?<br>- Не думаю…

- Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, про этого Маренгофа, что ты знаешь, - попросил я Горгиша.  
>- Я уже говорил, что он преподавал в столичном университете? Читал нашему потоку курс лекций. Потом я остался в аспирантуре. Мы иногда сталкивались по службе, хотя исследования вели в разных областях. Ты и правда читал его работы?<br>- Нет.  
>- Я так и думал.<br>- Почему?  
>- Железный занавес и всё такое. Так вот. Хирургия. Вивисекция. Соединение несоединимого. Он мечтал улучшить природу человека. Им заинтересовались… - он приложил ладонь к голове, изображая большое ухо, - спонсировали часть работ. Но в целом перешли в режим секретности. Даже того, что просочилось в печать, было довольно. Евгеника – совершенно в рамках нынешней политики. И биологическое оружие, иначе не скажешь.<br>- Химеры? Гомункулы? – я не знал местных слов и использовал привычные с детства, но язык, породивший их, был давним и всеобщим языком науки. Если я правильно понял про евгенику и вивисекцию, то и он…  
>- Скорее химеры, хотя у нас к этим существам не применяли подобного термина. А что, гомункулы тоже бывают?<br>- О, ещё как. Так что же Маренгоф делает в Гухове?  
>- У него тут берлога. Родовое поместье. Но ведь и ты сам как-то здесь оказался.<br>- Видишь ли, мой сын, когда потерял своих родителей…  
>- Что?<br>- Приёмный сын. Ваши военные ликвидировали ишварские трущобы в двух шагах отсюда. Они с сестрой успели убежать, и несколько дней прятались от людей. А потом голод погнал их к жилью. И вот на вокзале к ним подошла девочка. Предложила еду и кров. И отвела в большой дом за городом. Профессор Маренгоф, да. И его помощник Тунев. Сперва всё было хорошо. А потом Гершику показалось, что некоторые дети какие-то странные. И его хотели разлучить с сестрой. И пара человек пропали. Профессор сказал – убежали, никто здесь насильно не держит. А он не поверил и сбежал. И правильно сделал. Месяц назад этот грёбаный профессор вывез три десятка детей из Энского приюта – от младенцев до подростков. И, по слухам, не только оттуда. Я пришёл сюда за ними. Так, и где это имение?  
>Глаза у Горгиша давно были как плошки. Он утвердился во мнении, что я шпион и псих.<p>

- Ты действительно хочешь пойти туда в одиночку, Эдо? - а на лице было написано однозначное неверие в то, что я сказал и ещё собираюсь. – Ведь там… там действительно живое оружие. Очень странные существа. Химеры, как ты выразился. Этот Тунев… он, кажется, хороший химик.  
>- Алхимик?<br>- Нет, просто химик. Связывает этих горе-учёных, видимо, не только наука, но и служба в одной конторе. И он слегка странный. Красивый, молодой и совершенно не… но это домыслы… Так вот, из тех, кто на днях пытался влезть в это логово, ни один не вернулся.  
>- Откуда ты знаешь?<br>- Мы должны были ждать снаружи и держать связь. Я могу только гадать, что там произошло, но это было жутко. А мы ждали. Наблюдали.  
>- И зачем они туда полезли?<br>- Лучше спроси, сколько их было! Живое оружие…  
>- Меня тоже когда-то так называли.<br>- Их было два десятка. Наш командир идеалист. В этой местности уже много лет пропадали дети. Редко находили одежду, ещё реже – тела. Ходили упорные слухи о том, что это цыгане крадут малышей для каких-то жутко кровавых ритуалов. Иногда валили на ишваритов, дескать, у них глаза красные от выпитой крови, или делали вид, что кого-то ловят… В последнее время общество на нас ополчилось, и он думал, что поймай мы за руку истинных виновников… - Горгиш криво усмехнулся и махнул рукой. – Как будто в этом дело! Мы потеряли половину бойцов отряда самообороны. А наш народ следующий на очереди по ликвидации. Я должен был ни с чем возвращаться в столицу, и тут – ты. Скажи, ты веришь в чудеса, алхимик?  
>- Я учёный, но… для непосвящённых многие вещи выглядят чудом.<br>- Я тоже учёный. Так вот, прежде, чем ты отправишься туда, устроим небольшую научную конференцию…

Было смешно видеть абсолютное доверие в глазах этого монстра. Хорошему фокусу обучил меня Горгиш. Очень полезному. Второй день я безнаказанно осматривал хозяйство Маренгофа, беззастенчиво врал о серьёзной организации, обещающей финансирование (в Крете это была не армия, не мафия, а что-то вроде тайной полиции, в просторечии – контора). Только бы нервы не сдали – место было жуткое, я еле сдерживался, чтобы не разнести всё и всех. Я ждал – должен был появиться таинственный помощник профессора. Маренгоф уже намекал мне, что мы коллеги, а я отмахивался: разберёмся. Тем более нельзя было его упустить. И меня интересовали связи. У сорняков бывают очень глубокие корни. Сам профессор похвалялся новой лабораторией на Уларе.  
>Вначале дом за высокой чугунной оградой показался мне вполне мирным местом. Вокруг был сад, перед входом лужайка. Будто бы никакой охраны, и на траве девочка играет с котёнком. Но когда я оказался внутри и почувствовал тяжёлый запах вивария…<br>Нет, детей тут не было. По крайней мере, сейчас. Это был перевалочный пункт. В подвале помещалась небольшая лаборатория, виварий с очень необычными зверюшками, операционная. Видно было, что здесь редко что-либо делают, слишком уж идеальный порядок. От вида инструментов под стеклом, блестевших хромированной сталью, мне стало нехорошо, а на покрытом белым столе я представил Шошу, и тут же захотелось оторвать руки профессору.  
>Эти два дня я совсем не спал. Запахи больницы и вивария, едва я закрывал глаза, поднимали во мне мутную волну кошмаров. Долгие ночи в палате, боль во всём теле и неподвижная груда железа в углу – всё, что осталось от моего младшего брата. Химеры с горящими глазами. Девочка и пёс. Такер. Такер.<br>Про кошмары фюреру знать не обязательно, а вот Такер – совсем другое дело.  
>Внизу, в лаборатории, среди схем и диаграмм, хаотично развешанных на стенах, я увидел это. Круг. Слишком памятный. Нет, Горгиш, я отчасти знаком с работами Маренгофа. Иностранная книга, в которой я мог прочитать только название. Пробежал и поставил на полку: кругов не было, а рисунки пугали. Я должен был готовиться к состязанию, наградой в котором были серебряные часы. И… книга была с автографом.<p>

Сам Маренгоф был одержимым учёным, увлечённо рассказывал о своей работе то, из чего я понимал примерно треть, но сам алхимиком не был. Все-таки Тунев? Но тот где-то задерживался. Пожилой же профессор оказался сильно подвержен внушению, провёл меня по всем закоулкам и откровенничал, как хвастливый ребёнок.  
>А ещё за ним хвостом ходила тихая девочка с кошачьими глазками. Старик периодически поглаживал её по головке или чесал за ушком, а присаживаясь, брал на колени.<br>- Почему дети? – спросил я прямо.  
>- Им легче перенести операцию. Легче физически и психически адаптироваться к новому состоянию. Дети – наше будущее. Прекрасное будущее нашей страны.<br>- Цыгане и ишвариты?  
>Грёбаный безумный мечтатель, желающий улучшить мир таким жестоким способом!<br>- Это рабочий материал. Хотя всё равно иногда приходится рисковать детьми высшей расы, для контрольных экспериментов: у них немного другая биохимия.  
>- А вот это? – я указал на круг.<br>- Вы знакомы с запретным искусством?  
>- Нет, но примерно представляю, что это такое.<br>- Это, - он похлопал по кругу рукой, - сильно облегчает дело. Но! Нужны уникальные специалисты, а на них очередь. И ещё лучше, когда есть катализатор.  
>Профессор достал из кармана серебряную табакерку, и я почти не сомневался, что сейчас увижу.<br>Красные камни. Уфф. У меня отлегло от сердца. Красная вода – ещё не кровь.  
>- С катализатором даже я кой-что умею. Тунев, когда появится, расскажет вам лучше.<br>Он и появился в конце концов – высокий, смуглый, похожий на ордайца (я уже начал разбираться в местных типах). Одет с иголочки. Красив какой-то немужской красотой и очень молод.  
>- Я привёз новый материал, - бросил он с порога.<br>– Хорошо, - плавным жестом Маренгоф указал на меня, – у вас будет время ближе познакомиться с коллегой.  
>- Идёмте, вам тоже будет интересно, - сказал вдруг Тунев, чуть ли не за шкирку приглашая меня следовать за собой.<br>Только получилось так, что, спустившись в подвал, профессор проследовал в одну дверь, а мы с его помощником в другую. И тут же я оказался притиснутым к стене. У этого красавца обнаружилось несколько больше рук, чем я ожидал. И знакомая вонючая пасть. И прекрасные лиловые глаза, век бы их не видать.  
>Рук у него было достаточно, чтобы держать меня, обшаривать карманы и гладить по головке.<br>- А, маленький Эд, - ухмыльнулся он во всю свою помойку, щёлкнув хвостом.  
>- Пусти сейчас же! И пасть захлопни, воняет!<br>- Ха-ха-ха, я вижу, ты соскучился.  
>- Что ты здесь делаешь?<br>- Ничего особенного. Добываю себе скромное пропитание в виде солёненьких красненьких камушков. Ты скоро будешь весь мой. Ишвариты, - он зевнул, - врут, будто у них две души. Одна жизнь всегда равна одной жизни.  
>- Сволочь!<br>- А в другом качестве ты мне больше не нужен… хотя, раз уж ты зашёл… Поговорим, что здесь делаешь ты. И ещё, - он провёл кончиком хвоста по моему лицу, оставляя противную склизкую полосу, - я устал за последнее время. Мне просто необходимо развеяться.  
>- Эй-эй-эй, - заорал я, глядя, как на одной из рук Энви серпами изогнулись когти. Он рванул на мне одежду. – Твою же мать!<br>- Посмотрите-ка. Просто подарок. Я уже завидую твоей девушке, как её там...  
>- Что ты собираешься делать?<br>- Ничего, что бы тебе понравилось. Это моя игра. И у неё хороший конец: ты больше не станешь досаждать мне.  
>- Стой! Перестань! Разве я совсем тебе не нужен? А камень? Ведь вы так и не сделали его? Я хороший, нет, я гениальный, даже единственный в своём роде алхимик! – вырваться не получалось, идеи в голову не приходили, это была жалкая попытка тянуть время. О, великая телепатия Элриков, выручай!<p>

- О-ля-ля! Испуганная креветка! Я уж и не верил, что придёт тот день, когда ты на коленях станешь умолять о пощаде! Я сказал – на коленях!  
>Его тяжёлый хвост взметнулся – и детали протеза ноги полетели в стороны. Ещё несколько сердитых взмахов, и моя правая нога превратилась в совершенную котлету.<br>- Сволочь! – заорал я и высказал ему всё, что в тот момент о нём думал.  
>- Как ценная жертва ты уже потерял свою актуальность, - промурлыкал Энви, облизывая мою кровь с хвоста. – А как алхимик ты абсолютно не представляешь интереса. Ты, заурядная фасолина. Без сопливых обойдёмся.<br>С этими словами он разнёс мой автомейл, а потом дошёл черёд и до левой руки.  
>После этого он разжал лапы и я безвольно упал. Всё происходило так быстро, что я даже не успел потерять сознание. В этом был и плюс – я ещё держал связь.<br>- Пора посмотреть, так ли ты хорош внутри, как снаружи, - усмехнулся гомункул.  
>И тут мир взорвался. А я, наконец, провалился в черноту.<br>Я не видел, что было дальше, но вполне могу себе представить. Потому что не только Горгиш научил меня заговаривать зубы и устанавливать эмоциональную связь, но и я нарисовал ему на ладонях небольшую алхимическую шпаргалку, оставшуюся мне на память от старины Кимбли.

- Кажется, очнулся, - услышал я.  
>На голове бинты, привычное ощущение боли во всём теле и лёгкий шум в голове, похоже на какое-то лекарство. Вверху, не слишком высоко, обшитый досками потолок. Я попытался сесть. Но ничего не вышло. Левая рука не слушалась, а протезы, определённо, не действовали. Чёрт, на что я теперь годен? Сколько ещё так валяться? До чего же не вовремя!<br>- Где я? – чёрт, я же в Крете! Я переспросил по-кретински: - Так где же я?  
>- Вы у меня дома. Вам ничего не грозит. Лежите, вам нужен покой.<br>- Кто вы? – я скосил глаза. Юноша… нет, девушка. В рабочем комбинезоне, вот почему показалось. У моей Уинри почти такой. Эх, Уинри, где-то она сейчас?  
>Девчонка поправила выбившуюся из-под платка чёрную прядку. А глаза у неё светлые, серые.<br>- Зовите меня Рита. Я в какой-то мере ученица Георгия Палича.  
>- Медик?<br>- Больше механик. Меня просили починить вашу автоброню, ну, и вообще присмотреть за вами. Вы, говорят, очень опасный и беспокойный пациент.  
>Георгий Палич? Это что, Горгиш, что ли? Где-то я слышал уже эту фамилию. Что за? Она – автомеханик? Вот же! Я уже сжался, предчувствуя полёт гаечного ключа.<br>- А вы и правда из Аместриса?  
>Похоже, она мирно настроена. Лёгкие пальцы пробегают по моему телу. Серые глаза внимательно заглядывают в мои.<br>- Да.  
>- А вы тоже цыган?<br>- Ну… не совсем.  
>- А гадать умеете?<br>- Не знаю. Ни разу не пробовал.  
>- Ладно, отдыхайте. Я ещё зайду.<br>Тихий свист комбинезона. Девушка сделала пару шагов. Потом замерла, обернулась.  
>- Я… я сейчас спрошу кое-что. Извините. Это необходимо для подготовки к имплантации. Вспоминайте свои противопоказания, чем в детстве болели, хронику всякую и… Откуда у вас столько шрамов? Катастрофа?<br>- Вся моя жизнь сплошная катастрофа…  
>И тут до меня дошло – насчёт имплантации.<br>- Нога? Или рука? – спросил я, холодея.  
>- Нога, - шепнула она и отвернулась, кажется, скрывая блеснувшие слёзы. Я слышал, как ткань комбинезона засвистела в такт шагам. Потолок поплыл.<br>На следующий день она сказала:  
>- Вам потребуется всё ваше мужество. У нас кончается обезболивающее, человек, который доставал его, попался… Я хочу оставить немного на операцию, чтобы вы не загнулись прямо на столе.<br>Ох, если бы у меня были руки, хотя бы одна!

- Когда будет готова рука? - спросил я, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.  
>- Ещё не скоро, - вздохнула она. – Детали нестандартные, за материалами придётся ехать в Круков. А операцию придётся сделать сейчас, чтобы не проходить дважды восстановление.<br>- А другая рука?  
>- Перелом. Не такой сложный, как был на ноге, но всё же… Это надолго.<br>Нет, не получится, не может быть. Да, но попробовать-то можно.  
>- Рита, - сказал я, как можно твёрже, и по-прежнему пялясь в потолок. Чертовски неудобно разговаривать, не видя лица. – Несите карандаш. И бумагу. И справочник по этим вашим лекарствам. И, наверно, учебник по химии какой-нибудь. Мы попробуем…<br>Наверно, будучи в ясном уме, я бы и не подумал.  
>- У вас, наверное, жар, - прохладные пальцы коснулись моего лица. – Нужна целая лаборатория…<br>- Нужны ингредиенты, кусочек мела и чистый пол. И… ваша сила воли, - я улыбнулся. Верьте мне, Рита, и всё получится. Кстати, забыл как следует представиться. Я Эдвард Элрик, бывший государственный алхимик на службе Аместрис.  
>Она тихо ахнула. Я кое-как скосил взгляд на её лицо, и самодовольная улыбка сползла с моей физиономии.<br>- Нет, это не действие лекарства.  
>- Да, - она стала ещё грустней и испуганней. – Да, конечно, вам пришлось очень тяжело…<br>О нет, только не это!  
>- Да опомнись ты, чёрт побери! – заорал я в голос. – Можешь считать это блажью съехавшего с катушек, не хочешь обезболивающего, давай начнём с того, что проще! Рисуй круг, в нём квадрат, в нём ещё один круг. Давай, не стой, прямо вот здесь, карандашом, на тумбочке! Теперь положи руки на углы, да не тумбочки, квадрата!- на тумбочку мне удобно было смотреть, контролируя процесс, вот почему я её выбрал. – А теперь представь. Воздух содержит всё, что нам нужно: кислород, водород, углерод. Представь, как пары воды и углекислый газ сгущаются вокруг тебя, распадаются на атомы, и те снова соединяются, но уже в другом порядке, в молекулу спирта. Спирт-то ты знаешь, - я говорил всё тише и медленней, словно убаюкивая, как учил меня Горгиш. – Мы хотим немного, где-то чайную ложечку…<br>Глаза Риты почти закрылись, как вдруг под руками проскочила синяя искра. Девушка с визгом отдёрнула руки. На крышке тумбочки расплывалась остро пахнущая лужица.  
>- Вот и всё, а ты боялась, - я захохотал и долго не мог остановиться, несмотря на боль в ушибленных рёбрах. Это была истерика, окончившаяся обмороком.<p>

Мне, кажется, потихоньку становилось легче. Я, кажется, отвык от больниц за эти семь лет. Мне было скучно валяться без дела. И, кажется, выходя из-под туманящего действия лекарств, я немного стеснялся прикосновений этой прелестной девушки, вынужденной мыть, бинтовать и носить горшки, в общем, ухаживать за тем, что от меня осталось.  
>«Я не такой, - хотелось мне крикнуть. – Я не беспомощный, я стальной, Стальной!»<br>А она справлялась со всем как бы между делом – болтая со мной обо всём на свете.  
>- А если бы у нас не получилось?<br>- Ну, есть же реакции, которые делают одной рукой. Походил бы пару недель в психах, всего-то, - усмехаюсь я, почёсывая нос новым автопротезом.  
>Она смеётся.<br>- Откуда этот шрам?  
>- Это подарок на шестнадцатилетие. Ну, то, что это шрам, а не памятник. Был взрыв на шахте, и балка попала сюда.<br>- На шахте? Как вас туда занесло?  
>- Да мы с братом инспектировали шахты…<br>- Что, у вас алхимики инспектируют шахты?  
>- Нет, в то время армия ведала всем, и шахтами, и алхимией. Так что у меня в двенадцать лет было звание майора.<br>- И у брата?  
>- Нет, он штатский. Надеюсь, до сих пор.<br>- Значит, у вас есть семья?  
>- Ну конечно, я же обычный человек. Даже у гомункулов бывает семья, нет, ну правда, я такое видел!<br>Она опять смеётся.  
>- У вас интересные автопротезы. «Рокбелл Автомейл», - она вертит старую деталь моей ноги со знакомым с детства клеймом. У кого-то родинки, а у меня – вот это.<p>

Я уже могу сидеть, и она выкатывает кресло в мастерскую. То, что на виду, никому не интересно, поэтому я – как бы просто один из её пациентов. Разве что в тёмных очках, но это, якобы, тоже из-за травмы. Постоянные посетители уже привыкли ко мне, здороваются.  
>- Хотела бы я познакомиться с этим господином Рокбеллом, у него есть чему поучиться…<br>- Она была бы тоже рада знакомству с вами. Точно. Госпожа Рокбелл. Уинри. Моя… - вдруг я понимаю, что не могу сказать Рите правды. И говорю лишь: - подруга детства.  
>- Где она сейчас? – Рита ниже склонилась над работой, и голос у неё какой-то странный.<br>- Надеюсь, в столице, с братом и детьми. У нас там остались связи с прежних времён…  
>- А сколько у них детей?<br>- Девять, - говорю я, чувствуя, что падаю в пропасть. Хоэнхайм бросил ВСЕГО ДВУХ.  
>Думаю, в этот день я сам навлёк на себя проклятье.<p>

У меня уже действуют обе руки и «старая» нога, я скачу на костылях уже довольно бодро, мешаю всем в доме, и пытаюсь вытворять на заднем дворе всякие фокусы вроде хождения на руках и алхимических преобразований. Я уже пару раз поцапался с Ритиным женихом, который почему-то терпеть меня не может. Знает или только догадывается, что я за красивые глаза пользуюсь тем, чего он с таким трудом добивается?  
>Неужто я тут до весны застрял? У них, оказывается, зимой такой дубак, что мне в поле с обыкновенной автобронёй делать нечего. Как раз сейчас я экспериментирую с разными сплавами, пытаясь понять секрет северной брони, начисто забытый со времён Бриггса. На заднем дворе, недолгим световым днём, чтобы синие вспышки были не так заметны. Жених Риты ловит меня за трансмутацией груды металлолома в заготовки для мастерской. Он подкрадывается сзади, когда я, отложив костыли, касаюсь кучи ржавых железок. Пахнет озоном.<br>- А золото можешь? – говорит он, нервно облизывая губы.  
>- Ну, - я дотрагиваюсь до гнутого куска арматуры, торчащего из сугроба, и тот начинает сладко поблёскивать, - держи. Пользуйся. Только в ломбард с этим не ходи, самого примут. Лучше уж я в качестве свадебного подарка починю ваш дом. Сюда ведь не каждый день ходят эксперты по остаточной трансмутации?<br>Он шипит, готовый опустить золотой лом на мою голову, но тот глубоко вмёрз в лёд двора. Я подбираю кусок угля и дополняю золотую трость алмазным набалдашником.  
>- Не мучайся, там ещё метра два под снегом…<br>Мне и жаль его, и стыдно перед ним, но больше всего он меня бесит.  
>Потому что он терпеливо ждёт, пока я уберусь, мучаясь от соблазна поторопить события и постоянно опасаясь за Риту. А я жду тепла – с надеждой и ужасом.<br>Из газет ясно, что пол-Аместриса проглотили за одно лето, но осень и зима – не союзник войны. Ещё, кажется, в бой уже кинули и химер, и боевых алхимиков, и прочую нечисть. Война уже идёт и в воздухе, сильно чувствуется техническое превосходство Креты. И командование наше, кажется, совершенно бездарно. Партизаны мои вроде осложнили оккупантам жизнь. А что-то готовит следующее лето?  
>Развал одной вшивой лаборатории стоил мне слишком дорого. Надо было искать союзников, чтобы прекратить это издевательство над людьми. Я заговорил об этом с Ритой, и она неожиданно ответила:<br>- Нет, из наших вряд ли кто согласится. Они враги правительству, но не родине, чтобы отнять такой шанс на победу. Нам нужна свободная Крета – в том числе и от оккупации.  
>- А цыгане? Где сейчас Горгиш?<br>- Возможно, его убили ещё осенью. От него давно нет никаких вестей.  
>- Как? – ещё одна связь с этим миром рвалась.<br>- Может быть, ты последний цыган. Ваших всех собрали под гребёнку и увезли. Говорят, куда-то на Улар, в места, из которых не возвращаются.

Честно говоря, от вынужденного сидения на месте я слегка расслабился. В деревне не было людей, воспринимавших меня всерьёз: так, покалеченный мальчик. Даже если кто-то подозревал во мне цыгана, желающих подставить всеми уважаемую Риту не находилось. Я уже прикидывал, как в апреле-мае отправлюсь на Улар. И тут чёрт понёс меня в Круков, составить Рите компанию. Мы зашли к доктору, который приезжал меня оперировать, пошлялись по городу – там было на что посмотреть. Когда спустились к набережной, у меня захолонуло сердце. Показалось, что сейчас встречу Ала. Нога уже болела нестерпимо, когда, наконец, мы зашли на рынок, захватить припасов и нанять подводу.

Я медленно обернулся. Не вполне оправившийся, вымотанный сегодняшней беготнёй, в старой одежде с чужого плеча, издали я и вправду походил на сиротку-переростка. Щетина у меня светлая, а бороду для солидности я не стал отпускать, чтобы уж совсем не походить на одного неприятного мне типа.  
>Надеюсь, если что, у Риты хватит ума не ввязываться.<br>- Пойдём со мной. У нас тепло, и кормят. Ой! Извините, дяденька!  
>Передо мной стояла девочка в таких же тёмных, не по сезону, очках. Я осторожно заглянул за них. И понял, что Риту теперь уже вряд ли увижу.<br>Девочка, собирающая жертвы. Любимый котёнок Маренгофа. Значит, дело профессора живёт и торжествует? Возможно, и он жив? Или… кто-то другой?  
>- А я не заслужил тепла и пищи? – спросил я как можно доверительнее, пытаясь припомнить уроки Горгиша. Мимо. То ли я плохой ученик, то ли она входит в те пять процентов, которым всё по барабану.<br>- Ты взрослый, иди работай… - она повернулась и пошла прочь.  
>Я за ней.<br>Она побежала.  
>Ох. Нет! Кажется, она вспомнила меня!<br>Я не отставал, насколько это было возможно в нынешнем состоянии.  
>В одной из подворотен меня ждал сюрприз: трое пацанов. Её прикрытие.<br>Неужто я был сам вот таким же – живым оружием, жалобным на вид?  
>Длинная тёмная арка вела сквозь каменный дом в проулок, окружённый садами. И в наступающих сумерках ещё было видно, как на фоне заката девочка легко вскочила на штакетник и на цыпочках, словно танцуя, легко побежала по треугольным верхушкам колышков.<br>Тощие мальчишки. Один, кажется, даже горбатый.  
>Они вынырнули из темноты и разом бросились на меня, схема, видимо, была отработана. Один пытался подставить мне подножку, другой - ускорить падение ударом по голове сзади, а третий, самый маленький, уже доставал нож. В падении я успел хлопнуть ладонями, и когда коснулся земли, из неё брызнули каменные корни, оплетая того, что с ножом. Оперевшись на руки, крутанув ногами в воздухе, я отшвырнул их подальше и поднялся, думая найти оглушённые тела. Нет. Они вполне себе бодренько вскочили. Горбатый отбросил плащ, и на спине у него оказались сложенные чёрные крылья, а ещё мне пришлось подпрыгнуть повыше, уворачиваясь от его длинного ящеричного хвоста. Прямо василиск какой-то. Второй оказался проще, что-то вроде большой кошки: пантера или леопард. Химеры. Боевая трансформация. Ну и ну…<br>Я превратил руку в лезвие, думая о том, что опять бой неравный: они готовы к убийству, а я не особенно хотел бы их даже покалечить.  
>Они зашли на меня с двух сторон, и я перекувырнулся через «леопарда», заставляя их столкнуться, и хлопнул по земле, пытаясь поймать эту парочку. Но тяжёлый удар хвоста разбил недостаточно прочные земляные тиски. Мелкие камушки с силой шрапнели полетели в стороны, высекая из стен искры, и я едва успел создать заслон из ничего… из воздуха… из ветра, как делала одна моя знакомая.<br>Несколько быстрых обменов ударами, ребята двигались довольно быстро, и никак не удавалось их поймать. Совсем потерял форму. Я уже чувствовал, что выдыхаюсь, и тут вдруг «леопард» что-то почуял.  
>- Валим! – заорал он.<br>Они бросились в сторону садов, а я пустил им вслед волну рушащихся стен и вздымающейся земли. Слишком медленно!  
>Синяя вспышка осветила лицо пойманного, и я вдруг узнал его: мальчик был из моего Энского приюта.<br>- Тоби? – спросил я, снимая разодранный капюшон и очки, чудом уцелевшие в драке. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Где остальные?  
>- В Южноуларске, дядя Эд, - оторопело прошептал он, и в это время «василиск», его боевой товарищ, налетев откуда-то сверху, своротил ему голову.<br>- Что? – заорал я, сам не свой.  
>- Неудачный экземпляр, - донеслось до меня с высоты, уже довольно издалека.<br>Я вернулся к Тоби, надеясь на чудо, восстановил болтавшийся под потолком арки фонарь, и в его мутном свете увидел: всё.  
>В этот момент в переулке позади послышался топот. Люди, наконец, начинали сбегаться.<br>Они увидели разнесённый переулок, мёртвого ребёнка в каменных объятиях и меня перепачканного собственной и чужой кровищей, всё ещё с рукой-лезвием, – рядом с ним! Нетрудно догадаться, что они думают про цыгана, застуканного на месте преступления в области, где давно пропадают дети. Я понял, что меня сначала порвут на куски, а потом будут разбираться.

В тот миг, когда они замерли перед броском, я увидел среди них смертельно бледное лицо Риты. И прежде, чем спасаться бегством, крикнул, ей, ей одной:  
>- Это не я! Клянусь тебе, это не я!<br>Секундная задержка едва не стоила мне жизни – я был окончательно вымотан прогулкой по городу, беготнёй и дракой.  
>Кое-как оторвавшись от погони, я добрался до станции и прыгнул в какой-то проходивший мимо товарный состав.<br>Поезд потихоньку разгонялся, мерное движение успокаивало, и я медленно погрузился в сон.  
>Спал я долго, крепко, как камень, а проснулся от традиционного утреннего кошмара, привычное дело.<br>…Безумно болели переломанные руки и ноги, разом ныли все старые и новые шрамы, и Энви, пытаясь приподнять меня за ухо, шептал:  
>- Не отворачивайся, крошка, подставь свои губки! – а из его пасти тянуло чем-то непередаваемо гадким.<br>Не понимая до конца, где сон, а где явь, я чувствовал, что по моему лицу действительно бродят чужие тёплые губы.  
>Проклятье! Лучше бы уж это был Энви! В полумраке на меня грустными глазами смотрела бурая корова…<br>- Ах ты, морда, - сказал я ей с притворной строгостью. – Ты из тех, кто травит мир этой псевдополезной белой гадостью? - и протянул ей пучок сена. – Ого, да вас тут целая банда!  
>В щели было видно голые весенние поля под беспросветным небом, с которого сыпался мелкий дождь, обещая новые фантомные боли. Мы с коровками куда-то ехали, и мутное пятно на месте солнца подсказывало, что в правильном направлении. До Южноуларска было неблизко.<br>Угадайте, на какой день я начал пить молоко?

- Эй, ты, деревня, проходи, не задерживай, - буркнул городовой, подталкивая меня в спину.  
>Похож, да и коровником от меня за версту тянет.<br>Я уже минут десять стоял перед высокими воротами с золочёным орлом, по лапке, крылышку, ломтику грудки и коронованной голове приходилось на каждую створку. Рядом была калиточка – «проходная», и над нею значилось длинное замысловатое название исследовательского института, что-то вроде наших гослабораторий. Хорошо звучит, подумал я, пополняя свою коллекцию страшных ругательств.  
>Если обойти вокруг квартала вдоль бетонного забора (ох, и основательные же заборы в Крете, полковник!), можно было обнаружить менее пышный, но очень похожий вход в городскую тюрьму. Ничего нет нового на этом свете…<p>

Если бы рядом был Ал, он сказал бы мне:  
>- Братик, ты дурак! Хоть однажды подумай хотя бы на два шага вперёд!<br>И всё было бы по-другому.  
>Даже если бы он, ничего не говоря, просто последовал бы за мной в огонь и воду, всё равно было бы по-другому. Потому что нас было хотя бы двое против всей государственной машины Креты. Но я бросился в драку, очертя голову, и некому было вправить мне мозги или прикрыть спину.<br>Впрочем, Ал и так прикрывал её, просто… далековато.  
>Я давно уже потерял всякий страх, лет в одиннадцать, и до сих пор искренне считаю, что со мной ничего страшнее произойти не может.<br>А задницу кому мы только не чистили! При этом как-то подзабылось, что очень кстати кое-кто поджаривал лишних противников, либо брал дом в кольцо и отвозил преступников в уютную камеру.  
>Да, здесь не обратишься в полицию…<p>

- Знаете, что тут творят? – спросил я городового. Удобная у кретиносов, кстати, мода: кепки с козырьком. И волосы прячешь, и глаза, не вызывая подозрений.  
>- А ну-ка, документы твои, - сказал представитель закона, ухватив меня за шкирку. – В тюрьму захотел? Это рядом.<br>А дальше меня просто понесло. Вначале рухнул забор вокруг института и тюрьмы. Потом земля колыхнулась, и во всех зданиях, находившихся внутри периметра, повылетали двери и окна. Взвыли сирены.  
>О, как все забегали и заметались! Кто мог, валом повалили наружу. Под шумок я обошёл один из приглянувшихся корпусов и соорудил из подручных средств лифт системы Элрика, то есть, заставив выросшую из земли колонну доставить меня на верхний этаж. Я решил начать осмотр оттуда.<br>Войдя в окно, я быстренько трансмутировал себе форму вроде той, что носила местная охрана, и стал ломиться подряд во все двери, истошно вопя:  
>- Тревога! Общая эвакуация! Срочно покинуть здание! Угроза обрушения! – не забывая иногда встряхивать дом для оживления обстановки.<br>Запертые двери вылетали с треском. Крыша просела, заставляя тех, что внутри, ускориться, а тех, что снаружи, дружно взвыть.  
>Адреналин вовсю гулял в моей крови, но и, несмотря на него, я уже начинал понимать, что зашёл не с того конца. Зданий было несколько, и конкретно здесь исследовали… а хрен его знает, что! Я на бегу заглянул в пару журналов. Кажется, лекарства, только какие-то странные. Операций в этом корпусе, похоже, не делали. А скрывались за «объектами №2 и №3, умершими после введения дозы препарата 5-12» люди или белые мышки, оставалось только догадываться.<br>- Твою мать, - рявкнул я, в конце концов, упершись лбом и кулаками в стену. Ещё два этажа с хрустом начали осыпаться. Оставалось самое интересное – подвал. Кому-кому, а уж мне он не казался тупиком: нестареющий кротовый способ.  
>В подвале как будто бы никого не было. Хотя свет везде горел. Я снова ломился во все двери, но дальше оказалось совсем не интересно: котельная, угольный погреб, склады. Пора было плюнуть и осмотреть другие корпуса, развалив здесь всё на прощанье, пока сотрудники не очухались, но тут я чуть не растянулся на скользком кафельном полу, попав ногой в лужицу. Она зеркально поблёскивала в желтоватом электрическом свете. Капельки медленно выползали из какой-то трубы, идущей по стене, и неторопливо скатывались вниз. Будто кровь сочилась. Проклятье! Это же… красная вода! Нет, уходить, похоже, было ещё рановато.<br>- Все вон! – привычно заорал я, влетая в последнюю дверь. – Угроза обруше…  
>- Дядя Эд! – завопило сразу несколько голосов.<br>***! Здесь были мои дети. И аппарат по перегонке красной воды. И круги – уж я постараюсь их запомнить, чтобы разобраться на досуге. И человек в белом халате, который возился около установки. А возьмём-ка языка.  
>Сотрудник лаборатории, судя по всему, задержался, чтобы остановить процесс перегонки, что было делом не одной минуты. Иначе угроза обрушения стала бы куда более реальной. Я «а» сказать не успел, как он повернул какой-то рычаг, и дверцы всех клеток в помещении распахнулись. Ко мне поспешили дети… и не только дети. Химеры, неизвестно, кем бывшие в прошлой жизни, неизвестно, кем чувствующие себя сейчас, возможно, всего лишь те же дети, только изуродованные этими варварами…<br>Пока я соображал, что же делать, негодяй включил ещё какую-то сигнализацию, судя по всему, вызов охраны. Вообще, для кабинетного учёного у него была неплохая реакция. И вдруг, пользуясь замешательством, прикрываясь чужими жизнями, как щитом, этот человек напал. Алхимия! В этой стране я уже почти привык считать себя единственным… Враг швырнул колбу с красной водой и активировал круг на выхваченной из рукава карте. Дождь ледяных игл обрушился сверху, и хотя целили, в основном, в меня, досталось многим. Да ещё это была не простая вода, а красная, и мой лоб, по которому чиркнула льдышка, страшно пекло. Перекувырнувшись через ближайших ко мне ребят, я рванулся вслед за алхимиком, устремившимся вглубь помещения. Там, на столе, поблёскивал прибор, похожий на виденный мною в детстве, и я успел к нему первым. Сшибив на бегу ногой «лучемёт», я едва успел нырнуть под стол, укрываясь от новой порции красного льда (воды здесь, как назло, было предостаточно, и наверняка у этого парня был камень).

В тот же миг я соединил ладони, старым трюком заставив ближайший стул спеленать врага. Облегчённо вздохнул, и побрёл за «лучемётом». Полезная штука, да и камни, не оставлять же их кому попало.  
>- Ребята, найдите респираторы, - на ходу начал я, и вдруг обернулся – на крик. Поздно. Существа, о которых я на время позабыл в пылу драки, уже вцепились в своего недавнего мучителя. – Кыш! – заорал я, безо всякого, впрочем, эффекта.<br>Проклятье! Даже времени отогнать их не оказалось, поскольку пришлось срочно заделывать дверь: из коридора донёсся не оставляющий сомнений многоногий топот. Я потратил ещё минут пять на сборы, молясь, чтобы там, за свежевозведённой стенкой не оказалось ещё пары-тройки алхимиков, и приказал тем, кто может, следовать за мной. Прихватив тех, кому, как они считали, ещё можно помочь.  
>А те, кто остался… простите меня…<br>Мы нырнули в «кротовый» тоннель, после того, как я достаточно испоганил содержимое подвала, и двинулись в сторону примеченной мной по пути автостоянки института.  
>Весенний лес с его голыми ветками и хлюпающей под ногами талой водой – не самое лучшее место, чтобы прятаться. Ельник – ещё туда-сюда. Мы кое-как оторвались от погони, но я понимал: это не наша земля, и слишком велика вероятность, что нас достаточно быстро обнаружат. А оставалось ещё два часа опасного светлого времени. Выручивший нас грузовик, уже дважды трансмутированный, был спрятан внутри подёрнутого первой травкой холма. Рядом с ним нашлось место и для нас – я сделал достаточно просторный грот. Из ближайшей ёлки получилось достаточно дров и лапника, чтобы обеспечить относительно уютный ночлег. Воды было предостаточно, а из какого-то хлама, валявшегося в кузове, вышли отличный котелок и рогатки для костра. Вот только что бы бросить в эту воду… Вашу мать, у нас же есть красные камни! Посмотрим, что с ними можно сделать. Надо было подкормить и подлечить детей. Но вдруг раздался рёв мотора, и это был не наш мотор.<br>- Всем в укрытие! – заорал я.  
>Дорога была пуста, но шум нарастал. И шёл он… сверху! Прижавшись спиной к еловому стволу, сквозь покачивающиеся от налетевшего вдруг ветра ветви я старался рассмотреть чудо техники, о котором слышал всего пару раз. Кажется, мы были очень нужны, раз за нами послали такое. Серое, похожее на огромную рыбу тело скользило между облаков, а над ним два трепещущих круга – винты. Вертолёт. Интересно, подумал я, у наших есть такое? Насколько я знал, авиастроение в Аместрисе не жаловали. Линейные дирижабли возили почту, пассажирское сообщение не поддерживалось якобы из боязни катастроф со значительным количеством жертв сразу, а единственная известная мне эскадрилья самолётов – правительственная – помещалась где-то в районе столицы. Уж в моём округе такого счастья не наблюдалось.<br>Я залюбовался настолько, что едва не выполз на середину поляны, словно мышь на звук дудочки. Наверно, если бы алхимия не была всей моей жизнью, я занялся бы чем-то таким. Вертолёт шёл совсем низко, едва не задевая вершины деревьев, и мне вдруг остро захотелось оказаться там, наверху, увидеть то, что видят обычно только птицы. Только чтобы у штурвала был кто-нибудь другой. Вожу я безобразно, и в этот раз грузовиком управлял один парнишка, из местных, пока я алхимичил на ходу.  
>Так я оказался во главе маленькой армии из восьми детей, из которых пятеро ещё худо-бедно походили на людей, а остальные… Рассказать они могли мало, только про своё участие в экспериментах по переносимости красной воды «сложносочетанными организмами», да про новую фабрику химер в окрестностях Южноуларска, в деревне под названием Шушарская, куда набирали детей с миру по нитке. Вот туда лежала наша дорога, только понять бы ещё, где мы находились.<p>

Какой же я был дурак, мой фюрер, с самого начала и до самого конца! Да таким, в общем-то и остался до сих пор. Я, наверно, никогда не повзрослею, если под этим словом подразумевать умение соизмерять и отнимать жизни. У меня рука не поднялась даже на профессора Маренгофа, не говоря уже о сотрудниках Южноуларского института. Я находился на территории вражеской страны, любой житель которой был готов обратить оружие против моих соотечественников, и пальцем никого не тронул. Возможно, потому, что помнил, как небольшая банда запудрила мозги целой стране, и ожидал здесь чего-то такого же? Понесло же меня, вопреки всем доводам разума, из чувства ответственности перед конкретными детьми, спасать именно их, невесть куда, не раздумывая о том, что происходит, возможно, в двух шагах, и что я собираюсь делать дальше. Куда бы я подался с кучей не вполне обычных и не совсем здоровых детей вдалеке от какой-либо помощи? Теоретически оставалось местное подполье. Но того, что выйдет из всей этой затеи, я даже в страшном сне предположить не мог. Я был готов защищать их от кого угодно – но не от самих себя. На моих глазах дети, которых я пришёл спасать, разделились примерно поровну. Одни ненавидели тех, кто сделал их такими. Другие считали, что евгеники дали им будущее, и без нынешних способностей многих ждала бы гибель под забором.  
>У нас с Алом была соседка, вечно повторявшая, глядя на наши разбитые носы: «Где мальчишки, там и драка».<br>Драку они затеяли отчаянную, похоже, что насмерть. Я полез их разнимать, в самую гущу, и чем у них там всё кончилось, могу только гадать. Я и это-то вспомнил совсем не скоро. А в лесу меня ждали ещё восемь, с красными камнями и «лучемётом». Долго, наверно, ждали…  
>То ли в драке победила не моя сторона, то ли просто я остался лежать на поле боя, но люди, в чьих руках я оказался, не стали посвящать меня в подробности. Наоборот, они стали задавать вопросы, на которые я ответить на тот момент никак не мог, в том числе, кто я. Даже угостившись знаменитой кретинской сывороткой правды. Уж не знаю, чем я получил по своей многострадальной голове на этот раз, но очень удачно. И вот этот пустоголовый, наполовину съеденный жизнью, никому не нужный в лаборатории с издевательской приставкой «по охране детского здоровья» взрослый отправился в лагерь ждать своей очереди на… впрочем, не буду забегать вперёд.<p>

От автора: я пирмерно знаю, что должно быть дальше, но отписать уже полгода не могу. Не теряйте надежды ;-)


End file.
